Potter and Prejudice
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught in the middle of a drama of Jane Austen proportions.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh yearHogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter One

 _ **It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.**_

"Lily!" Alice dropped onto the couch beside her best friend, Lily Evans who had been so engrossed in her book that she startled quite severely. "She is at it again. This is going to be a miserable trip home. Two months I have to listen to her gush about it."

"Sorry? Listen to who gush about what, exactly?" Lily asked, carefully marking her spot with her finger and closing the book so as to pay attention to what her friend was telling her.

"Mum! Mum is going on and on about how the house around the corner has just been let by a new family. And it's a wizarding family. She just doesn't know whose yet, though believe me, it isn't for lack of trying." Alice sighed. "I can ignore her novels on the subject here at Hogwarts coming in the form of letters, but that's going to get a little more difficult tomorrow when she goes on and on about it for two months straight in person. I expect it'll start the second she picks us up from the train."

"Us?" Lily actually put a bookmark in her spot and set her book aside at this statement. "She's said I could come, then?"

"It was the only thing in her letter not about the mysterious wizarding family." Alice smiled. "You'll stay with us all summer, and not have to deal with your wretched sister, Petunia."

"Brilliant!"

"Maybe." Alice said, letting out a sigh. "At least you'll have to hear her natter on and on about it all summer as well. Maybe she'll calm down after she meets the family?"

"Maybe." Lily said gamely, trying to sound convincing for her friend. They both knew Mrs. Fortescue would do no such thing. The new neighbors were a rich, pureblood family with an unmarried son, and thus he was a perfect match for the interminably single Alice. It didn't much matter if he were awful, not when Mrs. Fortescue had been raised to believe her only duty as the mother of a pureblood daughter was to get that daughter married off to a respectable pureblood family.

It turned out that Alice was right in her predictions. Mrs. Fortescue spent the entire time on the platform craning her neck and peering around, wondering if any of the surrounding people belonged to the mysterious family. She spent the entirety of the time waiting in the queue to floo home lamenting the fact that Mr. Fortescue had not introduced himself to the family and refused to do so, even for Alice and Lily's sakes.

"How did I manage to get myself dragged into this?" Lily whispered under her breath to Alice as they neared the fireplace. "Marrying me off is not her responsibility."

"Oh yes it is!" Mrs. Fortescue said. All the years of listening closely to conversations around her for possible gossip had given her exceptionally sharp hearing. "You are living with us, so your behavior will reflect on our family."

"Sorry." Alice said half-heartedly as her mother disappeared into the fireplace. She was secretly enjoying the fact that she was no longer the sole focus of her mother's machinations.

"Two months, you say?" Lily linked arms with her best friend and gestured towards the fireplace. "Shall we get started then?"

Mr. Fortescue never had any intentions of not paying a visit to the new family. He just intended to keep it a secret from his wife until he was through doing it, in order to keep the nagging over his manner during the grand event to a bare minimum. And so, it wasn't until he unceremoniously announced it over dinner that evening that any of the women in the house even knew he'd paid a visit.

"I do wonder if young Mr. Longbottom prefers blondes or redheads." Mr. Fortescue remarked during a lull in the conversation.

"I assume you mean you have heard the name of the family who has let the Netherfield house. If you aim to soothe me because you have yet to pay them a visit, I assure you it will not work. I've already heard the news from Wonky who met their House Elf at the market." Mrs. Fortescue sniffed.

Lily glanced at Alice, whose blue eyes were wide with surprise. Alice caught Lily's look and quickly turned her attention to her dinner. "Longbottom?" Lily ventured carefully. "Do you happen to mean Frank Longbottom's family has moved into the house down the street?"

"That's the chap." Mr. Fortescue said enthusiastically. "Though I didn't get to meet him, as he was on his way home from Hogwarts."

"Didn't get to meet him?" Mrs. Fortescue went through a rather impressive hue of colors from her normal skin tone to a startling shade of purple. "Do you mean to tell me, Mr. Fortescue, that you paid a visit to the Longbottoms and you never informed me that you were going?"

"I am telling you now, dear."

"Do you know him?" Mrs. Fortescue asked, giving her husband a look that suggested she'd be reminding him of his slip up later and turning her attention to her daughter. Alice visibly wilted under the look, beginning to turn a peculiar shade of pink, which Lily suspected would soon bloom into a proper shade of red.

"You might say that. He's also a sixth year Gryffindor, well seventh now I suppose." Lily said, drawing Mrs. Fortescue's scrutiny. There was a long awkward pause, as Mrs. Fortescue was clearly waiting for Lily to elaborate on that statement, to which Lily finally added, "He plays Quidditch with Alice?"

Clearly this was an acceptable amount of information to add, because Mrs. Fortescue's face lit up. "A Quidditch player and a Gryffindor? Oh, Mr. Fortescue, can this get any better? If I can have Alice settled at the Netherfield House and Lily equally well married, I shall have nothing more to wish for."

Lily took another careful peek at her friend, but Alice had let her blonde hair swing forward to block her face. Lily had long suspected Alice had carried a sweet spot for teammate Frank Longbottom, but her friend was too shy to do anything about it. This summer was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

It was another week before Mrs. Fortescue could throw Alice in Frank Longbottom's direction. In fact, it was very little to do with Mrs. Fortescue's arrangements and very much to do with the fact that Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother, was throwing a party for all the wizarding families in the area in order to show off her new home. Mrs. Fortescue spent the entire day of the event alternating between nagging her husband about introducing Alice to Frank as early on as possible, and nagging the girls about everything from their appearance, to their manners, to what time was acceptable to head home.

"Finally," Lily said as she and Alice managed to slip away from Mrs. Fortescue at the party. "Did she make you promise to follow all of her twenty-one rules? She cornered me when you went to the restroom! It was so unfair. I was literally trying to zip up my dress, so I couldn't exactly dodge her."

"Lily, Mum made me sign a contract about those twenty-one rules on my eleventh birthday. You got off easy." Alice laughed.

"Alice, Lily, there you are!" Mr. Fortescue linked his arms through those of the two girls and changed the direction they were headed. "I've promised your mother that I would introduce you to Frank Longbottom Senior, and until I do so I will have no peace. Take pity on an old man and let me make some introductions?"

"Can we head to that delicious buffet right after?" Lily asked, craning her neck to look at the mouthwatering food as they were ushered unceremoniously past.

"You can leave after, for all I care." Mr. Fortescue replied, slowing his pace as they neared a receiving line. He stepped quickly in front of a man that looked remarkably like the Frank Longbottom that the girls attended school with, beside him was a stern, proper looking woman with the craziest hat either of them had ever seen. "Frank, Augusta, what a lovely turn out."

"Thank you, Aloysius." Frank Longbottom Senior stuck out his hand. "And who might these lovely young ladies be?"

"This is my daughter, Alice Fortescue, and her friend, Lily Evans." Mr. Fortescue paused as the girls shook hands with both Longbottoms. "Lily is staying with us for the summer. I understand your son Frank is their fellow Gryffindor."

"Really?" Mr. Longbottom smiled widely and waved his son over from across the room. "Always brilliant to meet the new generation of Gryffindors. Frankie, I'd like to introduce you to our neighbor, Aloysius Fortescue. And, I do believe you already know these lovely young ladies, his daughter Alice Fortescue, and Lily Evans."

"Hello, sir." Frank said, shaking Mr. Fortescue's hand. "Wonderful to meet you. Hello Lily, Alice."

"Hi Frank." Lily said with a smile, nudging Alice, who looked rather like a deer frozen in headlights. Alice managed a smile and nod, which Lily supposed would have to serve as a suitable start.

"Frankie, why don't you take the young ladies to enjoy the company of the other young people?" Mr. Longbottom suggested.

"Excellent idea, Dad." Frank gestured for Lily and Alice to follow him, which they did. "You'll recognize a few people, I think, but I'll be happy to introduce you around."

"Thanks, Frankie." Lily said, watching sadly as they passed the buffet for a second time. She hoped that Mrs. Longbottom was as brilliant of a party planner as she was rumored to be, because Lily really was hoping for a chance to try one of everything.

"Yeah, my dad's nickname for me. Mum is a little more formal." Frank said. "Here they are. I think you know Charlotte Thomas, her family lives here in town. Then we have Matilde and Mariah Greengrass, Laverne Norris, oh, and you know James Potter. These young ladies are Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue."

James Potter raised an eyebrow at seeing the two girls appear from behind Frank. He nodded a greeting. "Evans, Fortescue."

"Hello James." Alice greeted him with a smile, and it was her turn to nudge Lily.

"Potter." Lily managed a smile, but it was very small. "I didn't realize you lived around here."

"I don't." James Potter said, and then resumed his conversation with Laverne Norris without any further elucidation.

"Okay." Lily looked at Charlotte Thomas. "Charlotte, it's been a long time since I saw you! Care to catch up over by that lovely looking buffet?"

"Yes!" Charlotte quickly extricated herself from the circle. "Oh, thank Merlin you two are here. None of these girls will even look at the food, and I haven't had a chance to eat since breakfast."

"Alice, would you like to dance?" Frank asked, just as Lily turned to ask her friend to come with her and Charlotte.

"Oh!" Alice's eyes widened with surprise. She glanced at Lily, who made shooing gestures. "Of course. Thank you."

"Brilliant," Lily said, linking arms with Charlotte. "Now I'm not sure if we should celebrate because Alice will be happy or if I wish she'd gotten on with some other bloke, because her mum won't shut up about it until we head back to school."

"So you are staying with them this summer. I was so sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thanks. You never see it coming, do you? But I suppose a car accident could happen to anyone in the Muggle world at any age. So are there any other young men worth meeting coming to this party?"

"Other than James Potter?" Charlotte laughed. "I think not. I am out of the loop though, since I've started at the Daily Prophet I don't get as much of the gossip from Mum as I used to do."

"You just save what you do get for the papers." Lily said with a smile. She loaded her plate with food and waited as Charlotte did the same before the two found a spot in a secluded corner. "So, tell me everything. Is life after Hogwarts fabulous? Have you been dating a lot?"

"Oh, Lily, you know I haven't." Charlotte laughed. "I've sent you stories about all two of my dates."

"Yes, but I haven't heard it in person yet." Lily popped a ladyfinger sandwich in her mouth and gestured for Charlotte to proceed. As the two witches caught up, Lily made sure to keep track of Alice's whereabouts. She danced several dances with Frank before she finally made her way over to Lily with a plate of food.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Longbottom." Lily joked. "At least, I'm fairly certain that's how I just heard your mother introduce you."

"Stop, someone will hear you!" Alice laughed, cheeks red, and not just from the dancing. "Did she really? Oh Merlin I hope you were joking."

"Relax, I'm only pulling your leg." Lily smiled at her friend. "Mrs. Fortescue is busy finding us both suitable husbands. As I now live with them, my actions reflect back on their family, which apparently means I have to be sold off to the highest respectable bidder as well. Though I get the impression I'm not expected to make as great of a match as Alice."

"We can't all be Fortescues." Alice said with a sympathetic smile to her friend. "Oh look, there's Frank and James coming this way."

Alice made to wave them over, but then the girls caught a snippet of their conversation and she decided she didn't want to be spotted at that moment after all. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and leaned a little closer, hoping to hear better while the boys didn't realize that they were there.

"I don't see why you don't just ask someone to dance." Frank was saying to James. "There are plenty of girls here."

"Yes, but you are dancing with the only suitable one in the room. There is nobody here I could dance with without it feeling like a punishment." James said, his face betraying his boredom. "I have to leave soon anyway. I promised Mum I'd be home at a decent hour."

"What about Lily Evans? Surely she's up to your impossible beauty standards." Frank said. "The girl is gorgeous."

"She's tolerable, nothing to get excited about." James grimaced. "Only then I might have to listen to her talk, and you know how we don't get on."

"Only because you stick your foot in your mouth." Frank mumbled so that Lily almost didn't hear him. "Fine, don't dance and leave early like the party pooper you are. I will see you tomorrow for practice. I still can't believe you talked everyone into practicing three times a week all summer."

"I can't let the Quidditch Cup slip through our fingers again!" James exclaimed, taking one last look around the room. His eyes caught Lily's and he quickly turned his attention back to Frank. "We have the whole team, might as well make the best use out of it. See you tomorrow."

James Potter strode off, nodding at the girls as he passed. Lily watched him go with a frown on her face, and then realized that her companions were watching her intently and waiting for her reaction. She smiled at them to reassure them that she was not going to let James Potter ruin her evening. "What a prat."

"He can be quite a prick." Alice agreed. "Remember that time after OWLs when you called him an arrogant toerag?"

"Ah, yes. The year when he refused to stop asking me out. Or the Whomping Willow Incident?" Lily said, referring to a prank that James had pulled on Severus Snape, which nearly resulted in Remus Lupin, a werewolf, mauling Snape during the full moon. Lily had been quite good friends with Snape at the time, and had all the details from him. Lily sighed, scanning the room to see what was going on and wondering if any of it was worth her time. "You didn't mention you had Quidditch practice three times a week."

"I've only just found out." Alice scowled, but a split second later her look brightened. "Oh look, here comes Frank!"

Frank whisked Alice off to dance again, much to the delight of Mrs. Fortescue, who relived every glorious moment for the next three days. She kept giving everyone the commentary as if they had not all been present until finally Mr. Fortescue was forced to take refuge in his study and refused to come out until it stopped. The only respite Alice and Lily found was when Mrs. Thomas came to gossip, and Mrs. Fortescue could dissect every second of every day with her instead of the girls. It was therefore only the second time that Alice had Quidditch practice that Lily found herself desperate to tag along.

"Oh please, please let me come in Frank." Lily begged. "I will help you put away the Quidditch balls, or polish all the brooms, or whatever you need. Just please don't send me home to sit with Alice's Mum. Monday she insisted on putting me through etiquette classes. She tied me to the chair with a scarf and wouldn't let me eat fish with a dessert fork."

"I did notice you eating your fish wrong at Mother's party, Lily." Frank teased. "Of course you can come in. Just try not to get into it with James?"

"I won't say a word to Potter." Lily promised, hurrying through the door. She plopped down on a chair by the pool and pulled out a book, sighing happily as nobody disturbed her as soon as she cracked it open.

"So, she's taken care of." Frank said, smiling at Alice, who smiled back shyly. "Ready for practice?"

"She better be ready." James Potter said, striding past carrying the big chest of Quidditch balls. He stopped briefly when he spotted Lily, frowned, and then kept going, saying nothing. Lily was so engrossed in her novel that she didn't even notice.

"My mum could drive anyone batty." Alice said by way of explanation when she noticed that James kept glancing over at Lily. He still didn't say a word, just took in her presence as he let the Bludgers go and tossed the Beaters their bats.

"Yes, I'd noticed." James said dryly. He pulled out the tiny Snitch and let it go, picking up the Quaffle. "Alright, let's start with our normal warm-up."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Alice soared off to look for the Golden Snitch, hoping that it wasn't hiding in some odd place in the Longbottom's gardens. James, Katie Decker, and Maggie Belton passed the Quaffle back and forth and tried to score on Frank, while Connor Stoll and Rufus Munfincher took turns hitting the Bludgers at each other. After Alice had caught the Snitch a few times, they started running different drills. At one point, they all took turns dodging the Bludgers that Connor Stoll and Rufus Munfincher sent their way. Through the entire practice Lily Evans looked up from her book one time, and that was when James Potter declared the whole thing over.

"Brilliant. Need a hand?" Lily asked, scooping up the Quaffle and tucking it in its spot. She turned to Frank expectantly.

"You're welcome over here any time, Lily. You really don't need to help," Frank said with a smile.

"Let her put a Bludger up." James suggested dryly as he and Connor Stoll buckled one into its place.

Lily gave him a dirty look and pulled out her wand. She froze the Bludger that Rufus Munfincher had been struggling with, floated it over to the trunk, and locked it inside with one hand. She smiled tightly, "Need me to find the Snitch too?"

"Brilliant!" Rufus Munfincher clapped her on the back. "You can come back on Friday."

Alice waved goodbye to the rest of the team and took Lily by the arm. They walked around to the front of the Netherfield House and turned down the street towards Alice's house. It really was quite a pleasant walk in the cool summer evening.

"James Potter kept looking at you." Alice said slowly.

"Strange, as he's made his dislike of my appearance well known in the past." Lily's eyes flashed. "Perhaps he was trying to figure out what I was doing. I've never seen him crack a book open to read in his life."

"Lily!" Alice laughed. "Though it is technically true. Do you think Frank likes me?"

"Oh Alice, I don't see how he possibly could not like you!" Lily clapped her hands in excitement. It was the first time Alice had admitted her feelings out loud.

"He's rather excellent, isn't he?" Alice sighed, her eyes far away. "I'm so lucky to get to play Quidditch with him and see him three times a week all summer."

Lily and Alice spent the rest of the walk extolling the numerous virtues of Frank Longbottom, starting with his general gentlemanly attitude and ending with his acumen for strange Hebology facts. They had quite forgotten about James Potter by the time they reached the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh yearHogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter Two

 _ **The property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed in default of heirs male, on a distant relation.**_

Lily had decided to stay at home rather than intrude on the team meeting held on Sundays. As Mr. and Mrs. Fortescue attended whist tournaments on Sunday afternoons, Lily had the run of the house and no fear of being cornered and taught to properly eat truffles on a Tuesday. Lily was perfectly happy to remain blissfully unaware as to the proper way to consume truffles.

She had no more than sat down in the chair and cracked her book open than there was a loud tapping on the window. Lily sighed and looked up, noticing an owl carrying a note. She sighed again, marked her place, and headed over to open the window. The owl dropped the note on the floor, hooted twice, and whacked her in the side of the head before heading back out the window. Frowning and rubbing her head, Lily bent down and picked up the note, which appeared to have been hastily scrawled.

 _My Dear Lily,_

 _I find myself unable to walk for the next few hours. We are awaiting the arrival of James' mother so she can mend my leg as Mrs. Longbottom does not trust her ability to set bones. James and Frank both offered to give it a go, but she took their wands away. Mrs. Longbottom is quite kind though, as she has offered to let me stay the night until I am feeling fully myself, which she seems of the opinion may be several nights to recover from the concussion I also received. We shall see what Mrs. Potter thinks, as she is a Healer. Excepting a broken leg and a concussion headache, I don't believe there is much wrong with me._

 _Yours,_

 _Alice Fortescue_

Lily hurried out of the room and dropped the note in the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of shoes, slipped them on her feet, and jogged out the door. She ran down the street and the entire way to Netherfield House. She was met at the door by Frank, who looked very surprised to see her.

"Lily? You did read the note, right?" Frank asked. "How did you possibly get here so quickly?"

"Oh, you know." Lily gasped, collapsing against the doorframe. "I ran."

"You ran?" James Potter scoffed, appearing behind Frank in the doorway. He noted the way Lily's heavy breathing made her chest rise and fall was not at all unpleasant to watch. And running put the same pink in her cheeks as she got when she was very, very displeased with him. "Why?"

"Alice." Lily was still gasping for air, but she made herself stand up. "Where is Alice?"

"I can show you." Frank said, gesturing for Lily to come in. He closed the door behind her and led her down the hall to the living room where Alice had been laid on the couch and propped up on pillows. Katie Decker and Maggie Belton sat with her.

"Hiya Lily!" Alice said, slurring her words.

"Don't worry," Frank said quickly, seeing the concern on Lily's face. "She's just been a bit slap happy since we gave her some pain killer potion."

"A bit?" Lily sat down and peered at her friend. Alice's leg was very definitely broken, and she had a rather interesting shaped lump on her right temple. Lily suspected a Bludger or possibly a Beater's bat to the head and then a rather large fall broken rather unsuccessfully by her right leg.

"And how is our- oh, Lily Evans." Mrs. Longbottom said unenthusiastically as she walked into the room to check on Alice. While Mrs. Longbottom had nothing against Muggle-born witches and wizards, she did expect a certain level of refinement and decorum from all human beings, which Lily Evans currently did not currently meet. "I suppose you will be staying the night along with dear Alice and the rest of the Quidditch team? Very well. Dinner is promptly at 8. I don't suppose any of you have proper attire? No bother, arrangements will be made."

And that is how Lily Evans found herself seated beside James Potter and dressed in the most magnificent pair of green dress robes she had ever seen in her life. The robes felt like butter on her skin. Frank sat on her other side, and Alice, who had been fixed up and declared fit as a fiddle by Mrs. Potter, sat on the far side of Frank. Lily didn't participate much in the conversation, as it was mainly about Quidditch with the occasional mention of this or that social event that everyone else in the room had attended, but, having occurred before she began living with the Fortescues, Lily had missed.

"Lily, would you like to join us on a walk?" Maggie Belton asked. Lily, who had stopped following the conversation quite some time ago, was startled back to the present upon hearing her name.

"Oh, sure." Lily said, not entirely clear what she was agreeing to.

"How about you, James?" Katie Decker smiled at James Potter, and Lily would swear later, when discussing the moment with Alice, that she had gone so far as to flutter her eyelashes. "Fancy a walk?"

"No, I'll pass." He said, looking at Lily rather than Katie as he answered her question. "I can think of two reasons women would take a walk together. Either you are sharing secrets, or you are aware that your figures are better looking you are walking. Both reasons suggest that Frank and I are better off sitting outside and planning Quidditch strategy."

"Oh! Do you need some insight from another Chaser?" Katie asked at that, obviously eager to throw off her company in favor of Frank Longbottom and James Potter.

"I think we shall manage quite well." James assured her with a smile. "Team bonding is equally as important as strategy building."

Katie looked slightly put out at that comment, but linked arms with Maggie readily enough. Alice, under the hawkish gaze of Mrs. Longbottom, bid everyone goodnight and headed off to bed in order to rest from her injuries. Lily trailed in the wake of Katie and Maggie, still not entirely sure what she had agreed to.

"I am ever so envious of Alice." Katie was telling Maggie, as the two sauntered out of the house. "The way James Potter carried her into the house today."

"You'd be envious of anyone James Potter even glanced at." Maggie said, glancing over her shoulder at Lily. "I remember an offhand comment about someone's nice green eyes that nearly had you flipping your lid."

"Oh, what kind of flowers are those?" Lily said, admiring Mrs. Longbottom's gardens and paying not a whit of attention to the other two girls. There was a reason that she and Alice were best friends, and not super close with any of the other Gryffindor girls in their year or in any other year.

"I think they're Mrs. Longbottom's prize petunias." Maggie said with a slight frown. She waved her hand in dismissal. "Maybe they're begonias. I don't know flowers."

"Maybe you should admire them around Mrs. Longbottom." Katie suggested, shooting a snide look Lily's direction, which Lily completely failed to register. "She might actually like you then."

"They are lovely." Lily realized the other girls were moving on and straightened up, moving to catch up. "So, are you ready for your sixth year? I'm a little overwhelmed I've already reached seventh."

"Evans, the summer just started." Maggie groaned. "Please don't remind me that there's going to be an end at some point."

"Yes, but aren't you spending all of it sequestered here training for the fall because James Potter is a nutter?"

"We all agreed to train during the summer." Katie declared gamely, but Maggie's grimace betrayed at least one member of the team was less enthusiastic than the others.

"I'll be escaping soon." Maggie said with an anticipatory smile. "Maxwell's family invited me on vacation with them."

"Sounds brilliant." Lily said with what she hoped was an appropriate amount of enthusiasm. Maxwell Hurst was Maggie's Ravenclaw boyfriend. He was in the running to be Head Boy next year, and he had the brains that one expected from Ravenclaw. Lily had worked with him as a Prefect in past years; she just wasn't sure she wanted him to be Head Boy if she became Head Girl. He had the miraculous talent of making you feel inferior intellectually even when you knew very well that you weren't.

"It will be. We're off to Majorca." Maggie sighed happily, obviously dreaming of the sand and the sun.

"Ah." Lily once again aimed for sounding enthusiastic, even slightly envious. She succeeded in sounding at least interested because Maggie went on to outline their entire itinerary in detail. Lily focused on nodding, smiling, and offering sounds of encouragement at appropriate intervals rather than the actual words being spoken. Lily was relieved when they had completed a lap of the garden, and she felt she could reasonably excuse herself. Katie seemed eager to say goodnight, though Maggie glanced after Lily wistfully as Katie quickly brought the conversation back to a discussion about herself.

Lily headed inside where she ran into Mrs. Longbottom on the stairs. "Your tulips are lovely! Is that your own cross?"

"Why, yes, they are!" Mrs. Longbottom sounded surprised that Lily would know something like gardening. "Do you know much about horticulture?"

"Just a little bit. My mum also bred tulips." Lily said with a laugh. "I'm afraid her love for flowers may be obvious from my name, and my sister is named Petunia."

"I will have to show you the tulips tomorrow. They are much prettier in the daylight." Mrs. Longbottom lips twitched in what Lily thought might be the precursor to a smile and headed downstairs. In Mrs. Longbottom's world, someone who knew anything about tulips could not be that bad. Perhaps she could just use a smidge of refinement.

Lily quickly climbed the stairs before she could run into anyone else and slipped into Alice's room. "How are you feeling?"

"The survivor returns!" Alice said, bouncing out of the bed. "I thought you had forgotten me!"

"I had to listen to every detail of Belton's impending vacation with Hurst." Lily collapsed into a chair in the corner. "Would you like to quiz me on departure times?"

"No, no I trust you to keep those straight on your own." Alice sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think are the odds of me talking Mrs. Longbottom into letting me go home tomorrow?"

"I think we may just have to make a run for it." Lily glanced towards the window. "There does appear to be rather a lot of ivy on the sides of the house in places, I reckon we could shimmy down and then literally sprint out of the yard before she catches us. I vote we go right now."

"No, I'm rather tired. I don't want to fall and crack my head again, but I do appreciate the enthusiasm. Besides, I'd have to be back super early for Quidditch. Mrs. Longbottom might think I'm unwell, but James is hardly going to think that an excuse from Quidditch practice. I expect to be dragged from my bed at an ungodly hour since we're all staying the night here."

"Ugh. Just as long as Potter doesn't wake me up as well." Lily scowled. "What was with that comment about admiring our figures as we walk?"

"You do look rather lovely while walking, like a dancer." Alice said, laughing when she was unable to say it with a straight face.

"Oy, shove it. Some best friend you are." Lily stood up. "I'm off to bed. Either the house elf ran to your house to fetch my nightclothes, or Mrs. Longbottom stocks pajamas in all sizes in the event of an unexpected guest. I'm not ruling out either possibility."

"She does seem the sort to be constantly prepared for any situation." Alice said with a grin. "See you in the morning."

"Not when you're exercising with Potter." Lily said, giving her friend a stern look and emphasizing her words with a finger jab. She headed out of the room and next door to her own. Both girls were asleep rather quickly, as there had been a lot of excitement during the day.

The next morning Lily was awakened rather pleasantly by a house elf at what she deemed a decent hour, expected to get ready, and told to meet the lady of the house for breakfast in the garden in an hour. Curious, Lily arrived just a few minutes early to find Mrs. Longbottom already ready and waiting. She sat at Mrs. Longbottom's invitation and the two began breakfast. The Quidditch Pitch could be seen from their breakfast location, and Lily gasped when Frank jumped off his broom, did a somersault, knocked the Quaffle out of scoring range, and landed back on his broom easily. Mrs. Longbottom sniffed disapprovingly a few times when tricks got risky, but otherwise appeared unconcerned for the safety of her son and his friends. The plates were all removed and fresh cups of coffee poured before Mrs. Longbottom revealed her reason for wishing to meet with Lily. "Your mother was Rose Evans. I admired her tulips tremendously. I enter all the flower shows, Muggle or magical, in the United Kingdom, you know."

"Well, thank you very much. My mother would have thought the same about yours." Lily said politely.

"Do you know what happened to her plants after her death?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I believe my sister has them, but I don't believe they'd be in any great shape." Lily said slowly. "Would you like me to try and find you one?"

"Could you, my dear?" Mrs. Longbottom smiled broadly. "They would mix ever so well with something I'm trying in the greenhouse. Oh, you must try and get me some of those tulips!"

"I will do everything I can, Mrs. Longbottom." Lily said, mentally beating herself for committing to finding the plants. That meant she would have to speak to her sister, something she absolutely did not want to do, after all that was her whole reason for living with the Fortescues this summer in the first place. It was either speak to Petunia or sneak into her childhood home in the middle of the night and steal some flowers, which didn't sound very appealing but might be a decent improvement over the first plan. She would have to seriously weigh her options here.

Mrs. Longbottom prattled on about her tulips for quite some time, before excusing herself to attend some luncheon at which she was expected. Lily headed inside to find the others, praying that nobody mentioned flowers at least for the duration of the day. She found the others sitting in the library, engaged in various pastimes. Frank, Alice, Maggie, and Connor Stoll were playing exploding snap while Rufus Munfincher looked on with slightly singed eyebrows, presumably from a prior round. James Potter appeared to be writing a letter, while Katie Decker watched him intently. Lily was reminded of a lioness stalking her prey, and wondered briefly if James could physically feel her attention aimed in his direction, it was that palpable.

"Hey Lils, want us to deal you into the next round?" Alice asked, glancing at her friend briefly, then groaning as something small exploded in front of her.

"No thanks," Lily sat down at a table in the corner. "I have to grab the basilisk by the tail so to speak and write my sister a letter."

"What?" Alice turned around in her chair, ignoring a massive explosion she just caused by tossing down a random card. Thankfully, Frank put out the curtains rather quickly before the blaze could really catch hold. "Why?"

"Frank's mum has heard of my mum's tulips." Lily grimaced. "She wants one."

"We could just sneak into the house in the dead of the night." Alice suggested, turning back to her game. "I do believe I've won. How in the history of magic did that happen?"

Lily pulled out a quill and some parchment and started scrawling a note to her sister. She was most of the way finished when she became aware of Katie Decker's constant remarks to James Potter. The former was making constant compliments of the latter, who received them with utter and complete lack of concern. Lily found the whole thing highly amusing, and took a break from her letter to listen in.

"Your handwriting is remarkably neat." Katie said.

"It's legible." James replied, not bothering to look up.

"I think Madison Blocker will be delighted to receive your letter."

He made no reply, not even a change of facial expression.

"You write uncommonly quickly."

"I always thought I wrote rather slowly." James said, and though he did not say it, you could feel the implication that he was writing more slowly than usual hanging in the air.

"You must write so many letters throughout the year. I always felt that you wrote rather more letters home than the average student. And then you are always writing to Sirius Black and the other Marauders during the summer. I cannot imagine spending that much time writing letters."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm the one writing Madison and not you."

"Does your quill need trimming? I am rather good at trimming quills, and very quick. I hardly miss a word in my notes. Let me trim your quill for you."

"Thank you, but I can trim my own quill when it's needed." James said, continuing to scribble away. Lily was, against her wishes, impressed with the level of multitasking he could achieve.

Katie appeared to not know how to proceed from here, for there was a beat of silence before her next remark, "Do you not think Madison Blocker the epitome of the female witch? She is witty, intelligent, athletic, and attractive in manner and dress."

"I have always admired Blocker," Connor Stoll broke in, shooting a smirk in Rufus Munfincher's direction. The Beaters were definitely a pair of fifteen-year-old boys.

"Ugh, Connor, that's not what I meant. I just always thought that James and Madison would make a handsome couple and wondered why they never made a go of it." Katie scowled in Connor's direction, clearly put out that he had disrupted her conversation, or lack thereof.

"I highly doubt I am Madison's type." James said, with a hint of a private smile and a glance in Lily's direction. Madison Blocker had been Head Girl the previous year, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and never dated anyone. Lily and her fellow Gryffindor Prefect, Remus Lupin, had been on patrols when they discovered why. Madison was in a relationship; it was just with a fellow member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, who was also a girl. Hogwarts was a fairly tolerant place, but it could still be very difficult to be different. Lily, a Muggle-born, was teased for her parentage ruthlessly upon occasion; she couldn't imagine how that might be worse for Madison who was used to getting along with everyone. Remus Lupin, a friend of James', had clearly shared the incident with his friend, though Lily knew of nobody else who held the secret.

"Well, I assumed she was your type." Katie said, giving the long letter a look. "Athletic, intelligent, are these not the traits you want in a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I suppose." James said.

"I think the perfect woman for James Potter, or really for any wizard, has to be truly accomplished in all aspects of life." Katie said. "She must be attractive, not only in the face, but in manners and communication. She must be well-educated with high marks in the main school subjects and at least two more, and balance an academic life with a social one. She must be involved in leadership of the school and athletically gifted. Naturally, she should be popular among her peers. And I think she should know something of current events in the magic and Muggle worlds. I believe I know perhaps six women that fit the bill."

"I am surprised you can name that many." Lily said before she could stop herself.

"You doubt that any woman could accomplish that much?" Katie said, clearly readying herself for a fight. Lily began to suspect that she had been speaking about herself rather than Madison Blocker when she listed accomplishments.

"I only meant that it seems like an impossible list to master." Lily scribbled the end of her note and stood, retreating before it could escalate into a real confrontation. "Excuse me, I must send this in the Muggle post."

"Ooh, are you taking a walk into town?" Alice asked eagerly. "I'm out of the game anyway, I'll come with you."

Alice grabbed Lily's arm and propelled her quickly out of the room. She didn't slow down until they were out of the house and on the sidewalk headed into town. Then she did a little celebratory leap and spin, "We made it! We escaped with our lives!"

"Right." Lily gave her friend a skeptical look. "Because we were so endangered there."

"Maybe you weren't, but I was about to get coddled to death!" Alice said. "And Katie Decker is going to murder you in your sleep if she gets a chance."

"I didn't realize she was talking about herself!" Lily protested, "Which, alright, sounds naïve because she's obviously gunning for James Potter's apparently open girlfriend slot. If he's taking applications, she's written him a fairly extensive essay portion."

"I think she's very nice." Alice said. "She and Maggie are both great teammates."

"You're much too polite." Lily told her friend. "I don't believe you have a mean bone in your body, Alice Fortescue."

The girls dropped the letter in the post and headed home to the Fortescue's house with relief. They burst through the doors, heady with the same feeling of returning home after a long vacation, even though they'd only been gone overnight. They passed the trunks in the foyer without notice, and it was only when they burst into the sitting room to greet Mrs. Fortescue that they realized there was company. The rather portly man was sitting all alone in the sitting room and reading a book. He jumped up upon their entrance, sending his book flying to the floor.

"Oh, hello!" Alice said. "I'm Alice, and this is Lily Evans, who is living with us for the summer."

"Pleased to meet you!" The man said, his voice surprisingly squeaky for a man of his size. He had only the faintest trace of a French accent when he spoke, coming out only when he stated his name, "I am Florean Fortescue."

"Oh." Alice blinked. Apparently the name was familiar to her, though Lily couldn't quite place it. "Hello cousin. My parents didn't mention that you were coming to town. Will you be here long?"

"Perhaps a month." He replied, fixing her with a blinding smile. "I am looking to open an ice cream shop in Diagon Alley."

"Huh." Alice glanced at Lily, clearly having run out of things to say.

"Will it be your first?" Lily asked, and Alice threw her a grateful smile.

"Oh no, I have seven back in France." Florean assured her, barely looking away from Alice. "I may be young, but I assure you I am exceedingly familiar with the business world."

"Brilliant." Lily offered him a smile and looked at Alice, not sure where to go from there. There was an awkward pause and then Lily said, "If you'll excuse us, we've just returned home as Alice was recovering from an injury. We must go tidy up before dinner."

"Of course, and I am glad to see you have recovered from your injury, Cousin Alice." Florean scooped up his book and sat back down with a flourish.

Alice and Lily quickly retreated from the sitting room, shooting each other looks as they hurried upstairs to a safe place to talk.

"Is your mother setting you up?" Lily asked. "I thought she would stop short of an arranged marriage."

"I'm fairly certain she doesn't want me to marry my cousin." Alice said, giving Lily a significant look. "She apparently takes her duties as your temporary mother very seriously."

"Me?" Lily sat down in shock. "Surely not. I am so not prepared to deal with that."

"At least you could inherit Longbourn house." Alice said, sighing. Lily threw her friend a sympathetic look. She knew how it bothered Alice that the family estate could never be hers.

"How many hours until dinner is over?" Lily echoed Alice's sigh. "I will try my best to be tactful, but you know it's not exactly my strong suit."

"You managed to hold your tongue pretty well with James Potter today."

"Only because he hasn't been quite as odious as he usually is." Lily made a face. It clearly hurt her to have to admit this. "Mind you, it's only a touch less odious."

"Oh, of course." Alice grinned at her friend.

Dinner that night was a very interesting affair. Florean Fortescue complimented everything and everyone, much to the chagrin of Mrs. Fortescue, who was convinced he was scoping out all of his inheritance, prepared to take it out from under her nose as soon as Mr. Fortescue died.

"Which of you lovely ladies is responsible for this delicious spread?" Florean asked when dinner was drawing to a close.

"Why, none." Mrs. Fortescue said in a tone that betrayed the offense she had taken at this remark the visitor had deemed a compliment. "I assure you, though our income might not be a large as some, we are an old family with a wonderful house elf."

Florean spent the next quarter of an hour begging the pardon of all three ladies for the offense, and even went as far as to apologize to Wonky the house elf. Lily was amused by the entire exchange, and timed its length. It wasn't until the ladies retired to the sitting room and the men to the library that Florean's apologies ceased, though Lily wondered if perhaps Mr. Fortescue was enduring them all on his own now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm going to try to update every Monday. I'd love to see some reviews before I post Chapter 3! Let me know how you're liking the story so far!

Love from,

MotherCrumpet


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Monday, everyone!

 **Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **His cousin was as absurd as he had hoped, and he listened to him with the keenest enjoyment, maintaining at the same time the most resolute composure of countenance**_

Lily and Alice spent as much of the next few days dodging Florean as was possible. Unfortunately, he grated on Mrs. Fortescue's nerves, and she insisted that he accompany them one day when Alice had Quidditch practice. And that is how Lily found herself seated next to him, trying to read, while he prattled on about his fondness for Quidditch.

"I do enjoy a good Quidditch game." Florean said. "I didn't play, but I did attend every match. I went to the World Cup this past year, but I spent most of it selling ice cream instead of watching. Still, I think it was a rather enjoyable experience."

"Mmm hmm." Lily made an encouraging sort of noise when he paused, engrossed in her book.

"Oh! Is that James Potter? Yes, I really think it is. I should introduce myself. I once bought the building for an ice cream shop from his father."

This declaration broke through Lily's concentration. "What? No!" She closed her book quickly. "Florean, I really don't think Potter would expect you to introduce yourself. Nor do I really think he would appreciate you interrupting Quidditch practice to do so."

"No, I must introduce myself immediately." Florean stood up and hurried over to where James was orchestrating their first drill of Quidditch practice. Lily groaned and watched the tragedy unfold from afar, unable to bring herself to watch more closely. Florean approached, spoke to James for two straight minutes, paused briefly for an answer, and then spoke for another two minutes, at which point James nodded, got on his broom, and quickly flew away. Florean came back to Lily, looking not the least bit put out. "It was a very satisfactory interview. Young Mr. Potter assured me that his father enjoyed my ice cream very much, which means the world to me. You don't think young Mr. Potter would just be saying that?"

"Absolutely not." Lily said, glad that Florean didn't seem to grasp sarcasm. She opened her book and began to read, completely tuning Florean out this time.

"LILY EVANS!" A voice shouted as someone grabbed her book and yanked it out of her hands. "Merlin's beard! I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes!"

"Oi, give me my book back!" Lily turned to glare at whoever it was, only to discover that Sirius Black had appeared beside her. He sat, uninvited, on the foot of her chair. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"I've run away from home, and James' mum said he was here." Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend. Despite that, he and Lily had struck up sort of an odd friendship. He had frequently tagged along with his other friend, Remus Lupin, on his and Lily's once a week Prefect patrols. "What are you doing here? And who's this tosser?"

"Florean Fortescue, may I introduce my friend, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Alice's cousin, Florean." Lily said, and quickly continued before Florean could manage to get a word in edgewise, because he would say about two hundred before she'd get another chance to speak. "I'm living with Alice this summer, and they've got Quidditch nearly every day. If I stay home, Mrs. Fortescue ties me to chairs with scarves and makes me learn manners, so I tag along. What do you mean you've run away from home?"

"Oh, yes, I would hate for you to be polite. It would quite ruin your charm." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've run away. I'm not going back, and Mum's already blasted my name off the family tree, so it's not like I could go back even if I wanted to. I've been disowned."

"Black?" Florean said, giving Sirius a suspicious look. "What are you doing here talking to Lily?"

"He's just told us, he's run away." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius so that Florean didn't see. She knew Florean was asking what a Black was doing chatting amicably with a Muggle-born witch, but she was tired of answering that question, and clearly Sirius was even more tired of answering that question.

"Heard from your dear friend, Snape?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

"No." Lily frowned at Sirius. "I don't talk to him anymore. Not after fifth year. Why?"

"Nothing." Sirius stood up. "It's just a rumor."

"A rumor about Severus Snape?" Lily sighed. "I can guess what that rumor might be. I don't know Sirius; I can't confirm or deny anything."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Sirius patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and sauntered down to meet his friend, who had just finished running a drill with the team. Lily abandoned her book and trailed after him, wanting to see what happened next.

"What are you doing here?" James demanded, landing immediately as soon as he spotted Sirius and giving his friend a hug. "Snuck out, have you?"

"Run away." Sirius said, nodding his greetings to the other members of the Quidditch team.

"Brilliant." James clapped his friend on the back. "About bloody time if you ask me. C'mon, we'll go talk to Mum. See you lot tomorrow. Evans." James nodded at her as he passed.

"Potter." Lily said curtly, not bothering to return the nod. "Bye Sirius."

"Run away?" Alice said, abandoning the vestiges of Quidditch to gossip with her best friend. "Sirius Black has run away?"

"Says he's been disowned and everything." Lily replied. "Don't you need to help put that mess away?"

"After our Captain just abandoned us over a personal crisis? I think not." Alice looped her arm through Lily's and started off. "Where's Florean?"

"Over there. Oh look, he's finally quiet." Lily pointed to where Florean had picked up her book and begun reading. "Let's hope he's hooked and a slow reader."

"You're awful." Alice said, but she paused. "We couldn't just leave him here, could we?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Longbottom would love such a distinguished businessman to come and visit." Lily suggested. "But then we'll be uninvited to the party tomorrow."

"Come on, Florean." Alice said, her sigh betraying to Lily how much she wished she could just abandon her cousin to the Longbottoms. "Time to head home."

"This book is absolutely riveting." Florean declared, hopping up with Lily's book clasped tightly in his hand, his index finger marking his spot. "I think I shall be unable to put it down. I am engrossed in the story, and already emotionally invested in the lives of the main characters. And this is after a mere ten pages. You really know how to pick a book, Lily. Might I borrow this? Of course, I realize you probably have not finished reading it yet. I don't wish to impose upon your read-"

"Please, take the book and finish reading it," Lily cut in. "Alice and I will not be the slightest bit offended if you choose to read it for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Are you certain?" Florean glanced at the book in his hand. "I should hate to deprive you of my company. I am a steady reader, but I am rather slow. I often read for pleasure, though I prefer to read to expand my mind. I have been reading about the history of many prominent wizarding families, and how they trace their lineage back to families featured in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and other lore and children's stories. For example, the Potter family is descended from the Peverell family who are featured in the story _The Tale of the Three Brothers_. Mr. Potter was very interested in hearing about my research while we were brokering our business dealings."

"Fascinating." Lily said absently, not listening at all to Florean's babbling. She was planning a series of similar books to feed Florean, hoping to hook him for the duration of his visit. Alice, similarly, tuned him out. Though she was thinking of the dance the next night and hoping she would have a chance to dance with Frank. Florean prattled on about lore surrounding the Peverell family and the Deathly Hallows for the duration of the walk home.

The next evening found Lily and Alice back at the Longbottom house, helping to celebrate the birthday of Frank Longbottom Senior. Alice got her wish of dancing with Frank Junior, and Lily found herself avoiding Florean's offers to dance by talking with Charlotte Thomas. She was so preoccupied with avoiding Florean, that she was taken entirely by surprise when James Potter walked up and asked her if she'd dance the next dance with him and thus answered in the affirmative.

"Oh, Charlotte, what miserable thing have I agreed to?" Lily moaned.

"Maybe you'll find him agreeable?" Charlotte suggested, always optimistic. She never had quite fully understood Lily's aversion to James Potter.

"What a horrible thing to say to your friend, when you know as well as I do that I'm quite determined to hate him." Lily sighed as the dance came to an end. "Wish me fortitude."

"You're ridiculous." Charlotte said, pushing her friend in James Potter's direction. "It's just a dance."

And so, Lily Evans took James Potter's hand and waited for the music to start, feeling rather like she thought Marie Antoinette must have felt on the way to the guillotine. She also rather wished that wizards didn't have such formal dances. Lily hadn't been to many Muggle dances, but she knew that Muggle dance songs lasted for approximately two minutes instead of the twenty of the formal wizard dances. The dance started, and Lily refused to be the first to speak. Then, she thought about it for a touch longer and thought it might be the greater punishment to force James Potter to hold a conversation with her for the duration of the dance. She knew from experience during the one dance she hadn't managed to escape, that it was a great punishment to listen to Florean prattle on over the music.

"The orchestra is quite good." Lily observed. She was proud of her ploy to annoy James Potter as thoroughly as possible.

"Yes," James replied, and then he fell silent.

Lily waited for a while, not wanting to sound like Florean, who she suspected had not stopped talking the entire party. Then she said, "I believe it's your turn to say something, Potter. I commented on the music, so you should make some sort of observation about the dancers or the decorations in the room."

"Then I will observe that you have already made the best observations." James said.

"Very clever. I suppose that reply will do for now, but I will probably say something in a bit about the dress robes everyone has chosen to wear. We can be silent for the moment."

"Do you always talk this much while dancing?" James asked.

"Not as a rule, but I feel we must converse at least a little bit. Otherwise we'll look entirely unnatural while dancing together for the next twenty minutes. Most people can converse organically, but I think some people need a little bit more guidance. That way they can speak as little as necessary."

"And is speaking as little as necessary a comment on my conversational skills or your own?"

"Both, or rather I think we are similar in that we neither one wish to converse idly and would much rather be unsocial."

"I don't know how accurate a picture that paints of you, and I cannot pretend to be an unbiased judge as to my own character. I can only assume that you find it to be an accurate portrait."

"I suppose." Lily allowed the conversation to go silent.

"I wonder," James said slowly, "If Sirius mentioned the latest escapades of your dear friend, Severus Snape the other day."

"He did." Lily said sharply, "And I would not go so far as to label Severus as a dear friend these days."

"I should hope not." James let out a laugh that was entirely humorless. "He seems to have the ability to make friends and the character to entirely and thoroughly trounce his friendships at a later date."

"He has lost mine." Lily said. "And I seem to remember that he never gained yours."

James said nothing in response to that, and the two once again fell silent. They spun around for a while, James casting around for a new topic, since the last one he had introduced had failed so spectacularly. "Isn't that book Fortescue is reading in the corner the one you had the other day?"

"You want to talk about books?" Lily laughed. "I wasn't aware you knew anything of the topic."

"I might surprise you with the things that I know." James said, raising an eyebrow. "I am top of the class with you, you know."

"I have never seen you pick up a non-school related book in the past six years." Lily said, not bothering to hide her smile. "We cannot talk of books while dancing, Potter."

"Then what shall we talk about?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I have been trying to figure out your character."

"And what have you decided so far?"

"That's the problem, I can't figure it out. You're a puzzle, Potter. There are just such varying accounts of you."

"Maybe you should stop trying to puzzle it out, Evans. I believe I know the varying accounts that you refer to, and there is reason for me to believe that they are both skewed to opposite and slightly inaccurate exceptions to the norm."

"Perhaps, but if I do not observe your character this summer, I fear I will never again have the opportunity." Lily said.

"I would hate to deprive you of any enjoyment." James replied. And the two fell silent before they parted ways, each left feeling dissatisfied. James, who had started to harbor feelings of tenderness towards Lily, was inclined to forgive her for any rudeness. Lily, who harbored no such thing, would stew for days that he had dared to bring up Severus Snape in conversation.

Lily was kept busy for the next little while attempting to dodge both Florean Fortescue and Mrs. Fortescue. Florean because he kept insisting on dancing with her and Mrs. Fortescue because she kept talking loudly and openly about how handsome of a couple Alice and Frank made, and saying she thought it rather likely that the pair would be dating within the next few weeks, which obviously meant that they would get married not long out of school. When she wasn't planning the wedding, she was praising Frank's intelligence and ambition, declaring to everyone that he would be an Auror when he graduated.

When it was finally time to go, Lily was quite relieved. Though by some ploy of Mrs. Fortescue's, they were the last to leave. Mrs. Fortescue invited the whole Longbottom family over to their house for dinner at their earliest convenience. The request was met with an affirmative, and Mrs. Fortescue was content in her certain knowledge that Alice would one day be a Longbottom. She also was equally certain that Florean wished to someday make Lily a Fortescue, though that made her far less content.

It was late the next morning when the Fortescues and Lily sat eating a leisurely Sunday brunch. Lily had just loaded her plate with cheesy eggs and prosciutto when Florean walked inside and begged a private audience with her. In fact, he used that exact phrase, which made Lily feel like the Queen of England.

"Oh! Of course!" Mrs. Fortescue popped up and pulled on her husband's arm. "Come, Aloysius, Alice, let's go. Quickly. We have to, well we have to go be anywhere but here."

"Oh, no." Lily jumped from her seat. "That's really not necessary. I'm sure that anything Florean has to say to me can be said in front of the whole family."

"No, no, I insist." Mrs. Fortescue pushed her protesting husband out the door. "Come, Alice."

"Alice, don't you dare." Lily hissed.

"Sorry, Lily!" Alice called over her shoulder as her mother grabbed her plate from her hands and bodily dragged her out of the room. "You're on your own!"

"Lily." Florean said, stepping around the dining table and approaching Lily. Lily found herself unconsciously backing away, until she realized what she was doing and planted her feet, refusing to move no matter how uncomfortably close Florean came to her. "Lily, let me assure you that your shyness makes you more desirable to me. I would have found you somewhat less amiable had you not been slightly reserved about speaking with me. It only adds to your perfection. In fact, I singled you out immediately upon entering the house as someone I could see myself dating and marrying in the future."

Lily sighed to herself, realizing that perhaps it was best to just get this over with. So she steeled herself for what was coming and thought of tactful ways to let Florean down.

"Here are my reasons for wanting to find a suitable life partner. Firstly, as a successful businessman, I have to project a certain persona. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor is a family friendly environment, and I need a family that will stand behind me at every opportunity. Secondly, because I think it will add greatly to my happiness. And thirdly, and perhaps I should have mentioned it sooner, because I know it will put your benefactress' mind at ease to think that you might one day be mistress of this estate. It is not my intention to turn her or Alice out into the cold the moment that Mr. Fortescue passes, but I am sure they would be much more confident in that knowledge if you were the mistress of the estate. And now, there is nothing left to do but to assure you of my affection. I hold you in the highest esteem. You have proven yourself kind and intelligent, and especially well read. We share a taste in books, I believe. I realize you do not come with any money to speak of, and I am aware of your lack of family connections beyond the kindness of my cousins, the Fortescues, but I am very comfortable in my business and that is not of concern to me. And I promise to never hold that against you once we are married."

Lily felt the need to interrupt him at this point. She had allowed him to prattle on long enough. "I haven't even given you an answer yet; I guarantee you that you are way ahead of yourself. Let me reassure you that I feel the compliment that you are paying me by offering a relationship, but I find I have no other choice but to decline. Respectfully, of course."

"I have been around for long enough to know that a real lady may decline once or even twice before accepting a date, so rest assured that I am not taking this as a defeat. I shall do everything in my power to change your mind and ask again at the end of the week."

At this, Lily nearly lost her temper. She hated men who would not take no for an answer, as if they were entitled to her affection. "Let me be clear, I will not change my mind. I am not the kind of girl to string along a respectable man by playing at a refusal. When I say no, I mean no. Let me be plain. I do not wish to date you because I am certain that you could not make me happy, and I am equally certain that I am likely the last woman on earth that would make you happy."

"You are utterly charming with your feminist ways." Florean declared. "I am assured that your guardians both support the match and with their approval you will come around."

At this point, Lily left the room rather quickly, fearing that she would imminently lose all control of her temper if she did not. She hadn't irrationally lashed out at someone since that day in fifth year after O.W.L.s when she had gone off on James Potter. It was deserved, but it was harsh all the same. On the way out the door, Lily ran directly into Mrs. Fortescue, who had naturally been eavesdropping at the door.

"Lily!" Mrs. Fortescue cried, her voice desperate. "Lily, I must insist that you take Florean up on his offer. At least give him a date or five to rule him out! You cannot possibly know that you are incompatible without having tried!"

"I am certain that I know." Lily said, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I plan to follow Alice to Quidditch."

"Mr. Fortescue!" Mrs. Fortescue yelled, hurrying down the hallway. She pushed past Lily, knocking her into the wall and nearly upsetting her balance enough to send her to the floor. Mrs. Fortescue flung open the door to the library. "Mr. Fortescue, you must talk some sense into Lily for me. She has refused to date Florean, even one little date. He's going to leave and find someone else who will steal this house right out from under us someday!"

"What are you on about now?" Mr. Fortescue asked, frowning at the disruption. He marked his spot in his book and fixed his wife with a look. "And dear, please start at the beginning. You are really nearly impossible to understand when you are in this state."

"Florean has asked our Lily to date him and she has refused him. Without even going on one date. I beg you, talk some sense into her!"

"You wish me to talk to her? Very well. Lily!" Mr. Fortescue called.

"Yes, sir?" Lily stepped into the library tentatively, unsure what to expect. If the Fortescues should insist that she date Florean, she couldn't very well refuse, as she was living completely on their generosity.

"Am I to understand that Florean has asked you out formally and you have refused his offer? Is that right, Mrs. Fortescue?"

"Yes, and I shall not talk to her again if she does not go on at least one date with him." Mrs. Fortescue sniffed imperiously.

"Then I am afraid you find yourself at a sad impasse, Lily. You must choose one of your guardians, because Mrs. Fortescue shall never speak to you if you do not date Florean, and I will never speak to you again if you do. The boy drives me batty."

"Oh!" Lily threw her arms around Mr. Fortescue and practically skipped out of the room, desperate to escape the temporary moaning Mrs. Fortescue was sure to exhibit.

"You promised me you were going to talk some sense into her!" Mrs. Fortescue cried, turning to glare at her husband with her hands on her hips.

"I said no such thing. I only promised that I would speak to her." Mr. Fortescue replied calmly, picking his book back up. "Now, if you don't mind I would prefer to have my library all to myself sooner rather than later."

Mrs. Fortescue went out of the room in search of Lily, and found her quickly enough trying to head out the door with Alice. "Neither one of you is going anywhere until we get this settled. Now, I want you to explain to me in no uncertain terms why exactly you refuse to go on one measly little date with Florean."

"Well to start with, he doesn't let me get a word in edgewise and he was incredibly sexist when I refused to date him."

"I am sure we can work through that." Mrs. Fortescue shepherded the girls into the sitting room and proceeded to do just that.

Now, it was while the family was in this mild state of alarm that Charlotte Thomas wandered into the house. Usually the Fortescue family was still at breakfast at this early hour of the day, so that was the first place she looked for her friends Lily and Alice, but the only person she found at the breakfast table was a forlorn looking Florean.

"Whatever is the matter?" Charlotte asked, sitting down slowly, and glancing at the door to see if she might still be able to make an escape but knowing she had already engaged and it was too late.

"I asked out Lily, and am afraid she has turned me down. I am not as bothered by that as perhaps I should be, but I am concerned that I have created a rift in the family that has been so kind and accepting of me. And I am depressed that I will never find someone to share my life with. I cannot imagine I will find someone, as nobody ever will even give me a first chance."

And Charlotte, being altogether a kind person and understanding the feelings that Florean was expressing as she also often felt that way, replied, "I cannot imagine that is true. You will find someone worth your while very shortly. I'm sure you just have to ask."

"Ask?" Florean looked up and smiled. "Why, Charlotte, that is very kind of you. Do I understand that you wish me to ask you out? I can't say that I have a speech prepared, but allow me to improvise a little. I have several reasons for wishing to find a suitable life partner. Firstly, I think we should be very happy together. I have seen that a happy domestic partnership will add greatly to success. Secondly, as a successful businessman, I have a certain image to project-"

"Florean? You've already gotten me to agree to a date." Charlotte said with a laugh. "You don't need to convince me."

"Really?" Florean lit up. "Where shall we go? I was thinking Italian food might be quite pleasurable."

"Sounds great. Let's go for lunch." Charlotte said, standing up. "I'll meet you at _Luigi's_ at 1?"

"Certainly." Florean jumped to his feet. Charlotte wasn't quite sure if he really bowed as she exited the room or if she was just imagining it. She did have quite the overactive imagination, after all she wrote for the _Daily Prophet_.

Charlotte knew that if this was all going to blow over eventually she had best tell Lily the news herself rather than let her friend hear it from some other source, namely Florean. And so, she hurried off to find Lily and Alice and apprise them of the development in the situation. Little did she know that Mrs. Fortescue was eavesdropping from the next room, sure that her beautiful Alice would talk headstrong Lily into changing her mind about dating Florean. That is because she instructed Alice to do so in no uncertain terms as she left the room a few moments previously. Charlotte had barely finished the first sentence, and given Lily and Alice no time to react, when Mrs. Fortescue came sweeping in.

"What are you talking about, Charlotte Thomas? Dear Florean wants to date our Lily, and I simply cannot imagine him being as fickle as to run after the next available young witch that crosses his path. You are making up stories so that Lily will not change her mind about Florean and you can have him all to yourself!"

"Mum!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I think it's great." Lily said loudly, and much to the surprise of all those in the room, not excepting Lily herself. "Charlotte has never been overly romantic, and I have a feeling Florean will do anything and everything she ever asks of him. Not to mention her love for ice cream will finally be fulfilled on a daily basis. I hope you can be happy where I could not."

"I agree with Lily." Alice said quickly, hoping to cover up her mother's blustering. "Besides, it's not as if you're marrying the man quite yet. You've just agreed to a date is all."

"Yes." Mrs. Fortescue muttered to herself as she turned and left the room. "Yes, it's just a date. Lily and Florean could still find their way to one another. Charlotte Thomas will not kick you out of your own home the moment Mr. Fortescue passes out of spite."

"Merlin, ignore her. I'm a bit of a disappointment is all." Lily laughed, heading over to close the door. She was about to when she spotted Wonky the House Elf heading down the hall carrying a letter, which she handed to Lily and disappeared. "It's for you, Alice. Looks to be from Katie Decker. Probably the latest gossip she's heard and thinks you care to know as well."

"Let's see who's not going to last the summer then. My guess is that Maggie is not about to let her boyfriend leave her anytime soon. I wonder what lengths she'd go to in order to keep him." Alice took the letter and sat back down, opening it quickly.

"I already know more that I could ever want to know about that relationship." Lily said, thinking back to the day when she had taken a walk with Katie and Maggie and been subjected to details she never wanted to discuss about her own relationships, let alone Maggie Belton's. "What's it say Alice? Let's hear it."

"It is from Katie. She says she went to London for the wedding of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy." As Alice was reading, her face went quite pale.

"What is it?" Lily moved to sit on the couch beside her friend. "I know that's terrible news, but we already knew it was coming."

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"It's nothing. Just that Katie says Frank Longbottom has started dating Millicent Redgrave." Alice lowered the letter. "It's taken me by surprise is all."

"Does she say how she knows?" Lily asked, "Perhaps she's mistaken."

"She's had it from Millicent herself. Here, I'll read it- 'I ran into Millicent Redgrave while at the wedding, as we were seated at the same table. She had the most interesting question, asking if Frank really were practicing Quidditch at all hours of the day. I assured her we all were training hard and asked where she'd heard the rumor. She said Frank himself had used the training injury of a teammate as an excuse to back out of dinner at her house; apparently they've been dating for a week. I think our dear Keeper could do better, but who am I to judge?' See, she's not making it up."

"That only proves Millicent thinks they're dating." Lily pointed out.

"Yes, but Millicent isn't exactly given to over exaggeration." Charlotte made a face. "So unless Katie Decker is embellishing the story, which is entirely possible, I think it's probably true."

"I just rather thought he liked me." Alice said in a small voice.

"I rather think you're right, but maybe he was unsure of your feelings. It's evident to Lily that you fancy Frank, but even I was not positive. You can be so guarded and shy sometimes, Alice. You ought to try and show him a little more of how you feel." Charlotte suggested. "Maybe you should flirt with him at practice."

"Why? He's with Redgrave." Alice looked like she was about to cry. "The perfect opportunity, probably my only opportunity, and I've screwed it up."

"As Mrs. Fortescue would be quick to point out, they're only dating. They aren't married yet, Alice." Lily told her friend. "People break up all the time. Flirt with him a little, just for fun, and be ready to swoop in when it happens."

"Lily!" Alice gasped, shocked at her friend's audacity. The only thing she said on the subject, however, was, "I'll flirt with Frank Longbottom in hopes of snagging him away from Millicent Redgrave the day you flirt openly with James Potter."

"I hope you enjoy your lonely life, Alice." Lily laughed. "Come on, let's go into town and get some ice cream. Charlotte can't keep us in a lifetime supply just yet."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are, as always, much appreciated! Hope you all come back for more next Monday! For those of you out there who are thinking this is too similar to Pride and Prejudice for your taste, that's fine. It's going to stay pretty close to the same basic plotline, with some obvious changes because Alice and Lily aren't going to go galavanting around the English countryside; instead they'll be off to Hogwarts soon!

Love from,

MotherCrumpet


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that we missed a week; I've been at a leadership training. Hope the wait makes this even sweeter!

 **Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **We do not suffer by accident. It does not happen often that the interference of friends will persuade a young man of independent fortune to think no more of a girl, whom he was violently in love with only a few days before.**_

The final few weeks of summer went by quickly and with very little to-do. Charlotte and Florean went on their date, which led to a series of dates after which Lily and Alice typically got a doggie bag pint of ice cream flavors that Florean was using Charlotte to taste test. Quidditch practice became a chore, rather than something to look forward to doing. Frank's new girlfriend, Millicent Redgrave, started spending more time at Netherfield and that meant Alice was trying to spend less. Netherfield parties turned into something to put in an appearance at and then disappear as soon as Mrs. Fortescue would allow it.

The only event of note was when Lily and Alice, in order to keep Lily's promise to Mrs. Longbottom that she would acquire one of her mum's prized tulips, snuck into Lily's parents' house in the middle of the night. Lily had received a note from her sister, Petunia, the week before stating in no uncertain terms that Lily could not have a single one of the 'daffodils' because they were the only thing that offered Petunia comfort at the loss of her mother and their grandmother comfort over the loss of her daughter. Thus, Lily and Alice were forced to plot a secret foray into Rose Evans' greenhouses where they could liberate a healthy tulip plant on their own without Petunia being any the wiser.

"All we have to do is sneak up quietly, unlock the greenhouse with magic, transplant the tulip into a little pot, and then leave." Lily whispered as she and Alice hid behind the hedge around the corner from the house where Lily had grown up.

"Right. What could go wrong?" Alice asked rhetorically, following Lily up the street and into the yard. She found herself wishing she had bought that Deluminator that she'd seen on sale in Diagon Alley the previous week, the one that would have extinguished all the street lights so they could sneak around without possibly being seen. Alice, who had a hard time Disaparating under pressure, jumped at every tiny sound, positive that the Muggle policemen were about to haul them off to some big house. Lily had tried to explain that "big house" didn't mean a large mansion, but the finer points of Muggle society often escaped Alice.

Alice was so startled by a dog bark from the next street over that she didn't even notice when Lily stopped outside the greenhouse door to unlock it. She ran straight into Lily and knocked them both over, and, as it turned out the door wasn't locked, both girls landed inside the greenhouse with much more noise than the dog that had caused the incident made in the first place.

"Will you get a hold of yourself?" Lily hissed at her friend. "We're taking my mother's flowers, not robbing Gringotts."

"Do you think they heard?" Alice asked worriedly, looking frantically from window to window for any sign of light.

"No." Lily stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. "Grandmother is quite deaf and I suspect Petunia has been sneaking off to her boyfriend's house. Now come on."

Lily thrust a pot and a bag of potting soil into Alice's hands and headed off, indicating that her friend should follow. She lit her wand and peered carefully at the plants until she found a healthy looking one of the variety that Mrs. Longbottom had requested. She quickly took the pot from Alice, put a little soil in the bottom, dug up the tulip, and unceremoniously plopped it down in the pot.

"Herbology would be a lot more exciting if we did it your way in the middle of the night." Alice said as the girls were walking out of the greenhouse.

"Only if we had to sneak," Lily replied. "Nighttime has little effect on the tediousness of astronomy as we're allowed out at night past curfew then."

Alice was forced to concede this was the case. The girls headed back around the corner and Disaparated, the most exciting point of the clandestine event had been the dog barking that had scared Alice so badly on the way in. Lily rather thought presenting Mrs. Longbottom with the flower the next day was certain to be more nerve wracking than the mission to liberate it from the greenhouse had been.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. I apologize for interrupting your gardening." Lily said early the next day, awkwardly holding the hastily repotted tulip and trying to look happy to be there. "I thought I should get this to you early so you would have a chance to plant it during your normal routine."

"Lily, how lovely to see you. I see you finally managed to remember you promised me one of your mother's tulips. What a lovely specimen. I have just the spot for that in my greenhouse." Mrs. Longbottom hopped up and strode off quickly to the greenhouse. Lily trailed along behind her carrying the tulip plant, assuming that was what was intended. Alice shot her a pleading look from where she stood with Frank, but Lily just shrugged and trudged ahead.

"That does not appear to be in the prime condition I remember being the standard for Rose Evans." Mrs. Longbottom said as she led the way into her greenhouse.

Lily awkwardly stopped just inside the door, nearly running into the back of Mrs. Longbottom. "No, ma'am. It would appear that my sister has greatly neglected the flowers. I expect the rest will be beyond saving."

"That is a shame." Mrs. Longbottom seized the tulip from Lily and quickly transplanted it into the raised flower bed. Instantly water shot out of the sprinkler nearby. "Handy charm; it monitors when the tulips are dry and always provides the exact right amount of water needed for optimum hydration. I invented it myself."

"Impressive." Lily said, surveying the water delivery system and then turning to get a good look at the surrounding tulips. "Mum would have loved the bright colors of this one, Mrs. Longbottom. You do have a gift. I am very relieved that you wanted one of Mum's prized tulips so that her years of work will survive for others to enjoy."

"I thank you for sharing it with me, Lily." Mrs. Longbottom really did offer Lily a small smile at that. Or rather, her lips turned upwards ever so slightly. "Do come check on it at Christmas. I expect that shall be long enough to have my first generation of cross bred flowers ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom. I look forward to that." Lily said, then desperately tried to escape from the greenhouse in a manner which appeared leisurely but was actually a hasty retreat. She was certain that she had been much more relaxed burglar-ing the blasted flower in the first place.

Lily waved to Mrs. Longbottom and booked it over to where she could see Alice was growing ever more upset by the millisecond, though she doubted that Frank could see her friend was bothered at all. Lily cringed as she approached and realized that Frank was telling Alice about his latest date with Millicent and asking her for advice about dates that girls would really enjoy as Millicent never seemed to be satisfied with his choices. Lily knew it was her duty to quickly intervene, "Thank you for letting us in, Frankie. See you on the Hogwarts Express, yeah? We have to see a man about some ice cream."

"Oh, yes, that is today, isn't it?" Alice said quickly, linking her arm through Lily's for some desperately needed moral support. "Keep trying, Frank. You'll figure out what Millie likes eventually."

"Or you'll bore her to death." Lily muttered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Really, Lily, Frank's date ideas sounded wonderful to me!" Alice replied, quick to defend him despite the fact that he had just been upsetting her by being incredibly insensitive enough to ask for dating advice from a girl who was clearly head over heels for him. "I think Millicent Redgrave is incredibly lucky."

"I think Millicent Redgrave is after his money." Lily said honestly, earning a reprimand from Alice.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of packing trunks and last minute shopping excursions. Lily and Alice were up half the night throwing forgotten items into their trunks and dashing about searching for misplaced items. As they were up early the next morning to make the train, Lily was rather grumpier than usual when she finally placed her belongings on the train and emerged from the train in her robes to help usher younger students and their belongings onto the train. Lily pinned her Head Girl badge securely on her robes and headed over to give Mr. and Mrs. Fortescue a last hug.

"Did we mention how very proud of you we are for making Head Girl, Lily?" Mrs. Fortescue asked loudly, drawing curious looks from several nearby parents. "Just think, Mr. Fortescue, another Head Girl in the family! Mrs. Thomas is sure to keel over from jealousy. Her Charlotte never even made Prefect, and her boys are even worse."

"Another?" Mr. Fortescue replied, "It seems to me that Lily is the first female in this family with enough brains and common sense to be trustworthy enough to receive the position."

"Oh look," Mrs. Fortescue sniffed. "They've made that dreadful Potter kid the Head Boy. Make sure you show him up, Lily dear. You might not have enough sense to pursue Florean when he was so kind as to show an interest, but at least you have plenty of book smarts."

Lily tuned out the rest of what Mrs. Fortescue was saying to confirm that James Potter had, in fact, been made Head Boy on top of Quidditch Captain. Sure enough, he had two shiny badges gleaming from the front of his robes, apparent even from across the crowded platform where he was laughing with his friends. Lily turned to Alice, who had just walked up from stowing her own belongings on the train. With a flick of her eyes, Lily indicated where James was standing, and Alice's jaw dropped as she registered the cruel trick of fate that had just been played on her friend.

"Surely not." Alice said. "Dumbledore might be a bit dodgy, but surely even he isn't that mad. I was certain a requirement of being Head Boy is that you follow the rules. James doesn't believe they apply to him."

"Clearly this badge isn't as big of an honor as I always assumed." Lily sighed, feeling much as she remembered feeling when she realized the tooth fairy wasn't real. She bade farewell to Alice's parents and headed off across the platform, reminding various groups that the train was due to leave in five minutes.

"Lily!" Sirius Black exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. "I hardly saw you at the end of the summer! You and Alice never seemed to be around much."

"Avoiding it, really." Lily leaned closer to Sirius like she was telling him a secret, "Belton left on vacation and Potter tried to draft me to be her replacement in drills. Let me assure you that it went even worse than you are picturing in your head."

Sirius laughed and waved his friend Remus Lupin over from where Remus had been helping some first years throw their trunk on the train. "I'm sure that you weren't that horrid. I've never seen you do something less than excellently in your life."

"You are nearly perfect, Lily." Remus said, giving the girl a hug. It had been two months since they had seen each other. Lily noted that the full moon had just passed a few days ago, which explained Remus' haggard appearance. The poor young man was a werewolf, as if being a teenager wasn't difficult enough on its own. "I see you're Head Girl."

"Yes, and I confess that I am greatly disappointed that I am not sharing the post with you." Lily sighed. "I cannot believe that James Potter beat you out."

"Oh, give him a chance Lily. He really is a great friend." Sirius said before excusing himself to go and greet a sixth year Hufflepuff girl who had grown much more attractive over the summer. Lily watched with amusement, half wishing that she'd been greeted as enthusiastically.

"He is, you know." Remus said.

"Who is what?" Lily asked, having forgotten what exactly they had been speaking about before Sirius had dashed off. For someone who regularly dated, Sirius Black seemed oblivious to the fact that she was a female.

"James. He's a great friend. Just the other week he talked Frank Longbottom out of dating some girl whose family was only after his money. I don't know the details of who or why, but apparently her mother was a real nightmare."

"Oh, really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "James Potter did that, did he?"

"Of course. James really looks out for his friends." Remus said. "We better get on the train."

"Right. I'm just going to grab Alice." Lily darted off, desperate to get away. She had never liked James Potter, as he had always been a rather arrogant prick who liked to tease her, but she had never in a million years guessed that he was responsible for Frank's 180 in attitude towards Alice. James Potter had been responsible for the loss of Alice's happiness, and that was far more unforgiveable than any amount of teasing that James Potter had ever done to Lily. Lily climbed on the train and moved quickly towards the lavatory, hoping to have a moment to compose herself before she sought out Alice in their compartment.

"Evans!"

Lily swore to herself. Trust James Potter to pop up when she least wanted to see him. Not that she ever truly wanted to see him. Still, he had seen her and unless she wanted him to know she was hiding from him in the loo, which she most certainly did not, then she would have to stop and talk to him about whatever it was that he so urgently needed at that moment in time that he would seek her out. "Potter."

"I see you made Head Girl, congratulations." James said.

Lily waited a moment, expecting him to continue with whatever had inspired him to seek her out in the first place, but he said nothing. "Thank you. Congratulations to you, too."

"Thank you." James said and then fell silent again. Lily looked at him, expecting him to finally spit it out as he opened and closed his mouth several more times. He was practically vibrating as he stood there, fingers drumming on his pant legs. Just as Lily had decided enough was enough and chosen to walk away instead of standing there awkwardly, James finally said what he'd planned on saying all along. "I like you, Lily. Despite all the reasons that I shouldn't and all my efforts to suppress my feelings."

Now whatever Lily had been expecting, this was not it. She felt her jaw drop, but was powerless to close it. She just stood there, gaping at him and wondering how someone was supposed to act, feeling much as if she were in a dream and watching this scene unfold with some fictitious version of herself at the epicenter. This, apparently, was enough encouragement for James to continue, and continue he did.

"I find I am likely expressing myself against the wishes of my family, my friends, and I hardly need admit, my better judgment. You have no family connections whatsoever, and as far as I can tell your family struggled financially and their only redeeming social quality appears to be your mother's talent with tulips. Frank assures me they are of the highest quality, as his mother lectured him on the subject extensively this summer. While your adoptive family is one of considerable prestige and lineage, I find they grate upon my nerves. So no advantage is to be gained from an alliance there, in fact it appears to be rather the opposite. Despite these facts, I have grown to greatly admire you. I find myself in the unique situation of asking seriously if you will agree to a date."

"Oh," Lily blinked, suddenly realizing that this was not some horrible dream that she was observing from afar, but a real life event that was happening to her at this very moment. Surprisingly, the only words that came to mind in the moment were ones that Mrs. Fortescue had drilled into Alice to use for the purpose of refusing unsuitable suitors several years previously. "I appreciate your honesty and apologize for any pain I may have caused you. It was entirely unintentional. However, I do have to decline."

James blinked at her, looking as if a rug had been pulled right out from under him. Lily thought him rather thick if he hadn't seen this coming, because he so clearly had rehearsed his speech to her. "You are laughing at me."

"No, and I won't laugh about this in the future either," Lily assured him.

"Then you are refusing me."

"Yes, that part is very much true. I do not know of a single woman with an ounce of self-confidence who would agree to date someone who so thoroughly assured her that he was asking against his better judgment."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"That alone is inexcusable, but I have other reasons. You know I have!" Lily's voice was beginning to rise in volume, and she fought to keep it low enough not to attract the attention of her peers. The only thing that would make this moment more unbearably embarrassing for the pair of them was if there were witnesses.

"What reasons?" James demanded, his temper getting the better of him. The pair were dangerously close to having another row of O.W.L. quality, which was the last time they had downgraded from bickering and snide comments to outright shouting.

"The fact that you have ruined, possibly forever, Alice's happiness!" Lily remembered herself midsentence and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You told Frank that she was only out for his money! That isn't true in the slightest. Alice Fortescue doesn't care one whit about money, she's had a crush on Frank for ages, long before his family moved to Netherfield house."

"Well, she could have fooled me!" James roared. Lily shushed him, and he managed to drop his volume to mimic Lily's enraged whisper. "She only talks to him about Quidditch, barely giving him answers when he asks her questions on other topics."

"Yes, but not because she doesn't like him. She does it because she's shy!" Lily just barely managed to keep herself from calling James a 'nincompoop.' She felt that not resorting to name-calling could be a sign of their growing maturity. Two years ago they both would have let multiple insults fly long before this point. "And what's more, don't think I've forgotten what a bully you were to a dear friend of mine in the past!"

"Are you talking about Severus Snape? The Death Eater that called you a Mudblood?" James laughed, but his laugh had no hint of humor in it. "You said yourself that he is no longer a dear friend. How can he possibly have anything to do with us now?"

"Simply the fact that you once played a horrible prank on him that nearly resulted in him being killed!" Lily put her hands on her hips. She was now fuming and she no longer cared who heard her shouting, so her volume was creeping back up so that it was in danger of attracting curious onlookers from all the nearby compartments. "I have no desire to associate with a person who would do such a horrid thing to another human being, regardless of my current friendship status with said human! Now, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the loo!"

Lily strode off, now so angry that she didn't even care if James Potter thought she was retreating into the lavatory to hide from him. After all, hiding in the loo was far superior to having to interact with him in this bizarre manner for another second. She strode into the lavatory and locked the door securely behind her before splashing handful after handful of cold water on her face. She stared into the mirror, water dripping down her face, and wondered what she could have possibly done to encourage two such insulting proposals in the span of a few short weeks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And they're officially back at Hogwarts! Plus, they had the big blow-up proposal, which is always my favorite scene. Leave me a review, let me know what you think!

Love from,

MotherCrumpet


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

Chapter 5

 _ **Reflection must be reserved for solitary hours; whenever she was alone, she gave way to it as the greatest relief; and not a day went by without a solitary walk, in which she might indulge in all the delight of unpleasant recollections.**_

Lily breathed not a word of James' involvement in Alice's unhappiness. Nor did she tell Alice of James' botched proposal that they go on a date. Alice certainly could tell that Lily was preoccupied with something, but as Alice was increasingly busy with schoolwork and Quidditch practice, while Lily herself was busy with schoolwork and Head Girl duties, Alice had not yet endeavored to find an opportunity to force the confidence out of her friend.

Lily found that nightly patrols of the school afforded plenty of time to think. What's more is that since she and James both found their time spread so thinly, they agreed that each patrolling half the school on their own was more efficient than doing so together. Her solitary hours were filled with reflection on a letter that she had received from James on the first day of the term, along with many thoughts on other subjects that had perplexed her the previous summer.

 _Lily,_

 _Do not worry that this letter will in any manner profess the same feelings to you as I made known yesterday. I do not wish to dwell on a moment that is best forgotten by the both of us, as it can only cause more harm and a greater rift between us if we reflect upon it for too long._

 _It was not long into the summer Quidditch practices at Netherfield that I became aware that Frank had developed a certain fondness for Alice. I was not at first concerned, as Frank has very often expressed fondness for schoolmates in the past. However, when I realized that Frank meant to seek a relationship with Alice rather than just flirt with her the way he typically did, I began to observe their interactions more closely. It appeared to my concerned eye that Frank was taking Alice's politeness for encouragement, as she always answered any question he asked her, but rarely expanded upon a short and simple answer made in as few words as necessary. She even more rarely asked a question in return. It seemed to me that Alice was touched by Frank's fondness, but did not return it in as strong a measure. Such an imbalanced relationship on my Quidditch team was sure to cause a rift and ruin the coherency of our team unit, possibly costing us our last shot at the Quidditch Cup. As such, I counseled Frank against seeking a relationship with a teammate that was sure to end in disaster and encouraged him to pursue Millicent Redgrave instead, a girl from a fine family who was quite unlikely to cause any kind of a stir in my team dynamic._

 _From what you have said, it would appear that one of us has made a grave error in judgment. Due to your closer relationship to Alice, it is most likely mine. It was an unhappy error that I helped to inflict pain upon Alice, and it is not unreasonable of you to resent me for it in the least. If it had not been for my meddling, Frank and Alice would be happily dating. Frank possesses a great natural modesty, and believed me wholeheartedly that he had made a mistake in judgment of Alice's affections being equal to his own._

 _I have no apology to give, or anything further to say on the subject, as I was acting in the best interest of my teammate and my friend on the knowledge that I possessed at the time. If I have wounded Alice's feelings, it was unknowingly and unintentionally done._

 _On the second charge, I can only offer you my version of events, which I by no means expect you to accept point blank. You are already aware of Remus' condition, but what you may not realize is that he transforms in the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, which is only accessible through a tunnel over which the Whomping Willow is planted to keep curious students from wandering inside. The Whomping Willow can be frozen by tapping the large knot with a long stick, which allows you to quickly enter the tunnel before the tree unfreezes again._

 _One evening, just before the full moon, Snape spotted Madame Pomfrey walking Remus out to the Whomping Willow. Sirius had come to catch the tail end of Quidditch practice, and was walking down to the pitch when he spotted Snape practicing one of his many Dark Curses on the riverbank. He stopped and observed the effects, as the last time Snape had used one of those curses and gotten the jump on us. That's when he saw Snape get a little too much information on Remus' whereabouts at the full moon. Snape immediately snuck down to get a better view as Remus entered the Whomping Willow, and Sirius followed him. Sirius got a little too close, and Snape saw him, threatening to expose Remus and his secret if Sirius didn't tell him how to enter the tunnel. Sirius frequently makes rash decisions without thinking of the consequences, and this time was no different. He told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow and wandered off to meet me at Quidditch practice, acting as if he didn't care what Snape did with the information._

 _Sirius arrived at the very end of Quidditch practice and mentioned that he'd taught Snape a lesson. Expecting another story where Snape had been hit with a bat-bogey hex, I joked around for a little while before getting the details. When Sirius finally relayed to me what he had done, I went sprinting down to the Whomping Willow and chased after Snape. Thankfully, it had taken a fair amount of time for Snape to square up his courage and find a long enough stick to press the knot. I reached Snape just in time to pull him out of harm's way, but he had already seen Remus. Snape was sworn to secrecy by Professor Dumbledore, but he got it in his head that Remus and I were both in on the prank as well. We didn't speak to Sirius for months, until Sirius came up with a solution to keep Remus safer at the full moon and we were forced to forgive him for his lack of impulse control._

 _You may wonder why this was not expressed to you yesterday. I felt the need to address the wrongs you have addressed to me, and I am cognizant that if we were to try and discuss this in person we would deteriorate into aggression and name-calling, as we have so often done in the past. I seem incapable of addressing you in the manner of which I intend upon the start of a conversation for the entire duration of said conversation. For the truth of what I have related to you, please feel free to ask Sirius. He is not proud of the ill-advised prank he pulled on Snape, but he will corroborate the events I have related as accurate. Additionally, he was present for much of the conversation I had with Frank, though he did not realize it was Alice we were discussing. I know that you do not share the same abhorrence of Sirius as you harbor towards me, and therefore that you will trust him to tell you only the truth of the situation, however embellished._

 _Yours,_

 _James Potter_

Lily had read that letter over and over so many times that she had it memorized. The longer she thought over it, the more that she could see why James had thought Alice indifferent towards Frank. After all, Charlotte Thomas had said that she herself was uncertain of Alice's affections, though she had been present for many of the same social interactions that James was. Lily supposed it was quite possible, even reasonable, that James had thought himself acting in the best interest of his friend and teammate.

She even had to admit that James' version of events surrounding the Whomping Willow Incident seemed to be more plausible than the version of events Severus Snape had once told her. Lily knew Sirius had impulse control issues, and that he often made very emotional decisions, such as running away from home this past summer, at the spur of the moment and without thinking of potential consequences. She didn't have any trouble believing that James had been in on the prank and later gotten cold feet when he realized how Remus would be affected, but she had never once thought that Remus had anything to do with it. Lily had to admit that it was equally likely, and if she was truly being honest with herself far more likely, that Snape had been blinded by his hatred of James and insisted that James was as guilty as Sirius so that both boys would be punished, and hopefully expelled, by Professor Dumbledore.

Which so much schoolwork, not to mention so much to think about, Lily was surprised to find that it was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She found herself in the stands with Sirius, Remus, and their friend Peter Pettigrew, wondering about the Whomping Willow Incident, but unwilling to bring up bad memories. Mostly, she wondered what problem Sirius could have possibly solved that led to the boys forgiving him so thoroughly that it was nearly as if the entire incident had never happened.

Finally, unable to stand the suspense, Lily just blurted it out. "Sirius, did Potter have anything to do with the Whomping Willow Incident?"

"What in the world made you think of that ancient history?" Sirius asked, glancing at Remus to measure his friend's reaction. Remus looked on, curious about where the conversation was going, but he appeared to have moved past the crushing guilt he had initially felt for his minor, and completely unavoidable, part in the whole thing.

"Just that Potter mentioned something on the train, and I only just remembered it." Lily said, as if it weren't all that important.

"Oh, well, no, he wasn't involved except for pulling Snape back in time." Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"You seem to be doing much better during the full moon than you used to, Remus." Lily said, trying to make it sound like a natural observation to follow her first ill-timed question. "Is it really getting better? I just notice you don't seem to have as many bumps and bruises as you used to."

"He didn't!" Sirius exclaimed, jabbing Peter in the face accidentally when he turned wildly to glare at James. James clearly didn't notice, as he was currently flying around in the middle of a game of Quidditch and quite unlikely to be paying anyone other than his teammates and opponents the slightest lick of attention. "I cannot believe he told you that we're Animagi! Just because he fancies you, always trying to impress Lily Evans."

"You're what?!" Lily shouted, loud enough that she got glares from everyone in the stands surrounding her. It was a particularly ill-timed shout from the Gryffindor section, as Maggie Belton was currently shooting after being fouled. Lily brought her voice back down to an acceptable volume for sharing secrets in the crowded stand, which was about a hissing whisper. "Potter only told me that you'd come up with a solution to Remus hurting himself."

"Good one, Padfoot." Remus snorted, giving his friend a shove. "Always giving information away without checking to see how much the person already knows."

"Clearly, I'm never going to be a spy." Sirius scowled and turned back to watch the game.

Lily felt as if she should have realized it sooner when she heard Remus use the stupid nickname that the other boys had for Sirius. Padfoot. When you knew that he was an Animagus, and you knew that people often had the same Animagus form and Patronus, you could easily figure out what animal each of the boys became. Lily knew from class that Sirius' Patronus was a large dog, which coupled with the fact that the boys called him 'Padfoot' made Lily fairly certain his Animagus was also a large dog. Peter had barely had the power to produce a Patronus in class, but the wisp that she had seen had an obvious rodent tail. With the nickname 'Wormtail,' Lily figured it must be a rat, as mice had tails covered in fur. Remus was 'Moony,' which was obviously because he was a werewolf. That only left James, who had the nickname 'Prongs.' Lily scowled as she remembered he had a stag for a Patronus, something he had teased her about mercilessly as her Patronus was a doe. She'd bet anything that James turned into a giant, idiotic stag, which seemed the least helpful animal of the bunch.

Lily was so busy musing over this new piece of information, that she missed the end of the Quidditch game, and only realized Gryffindor must have won because of the loud, joyous shouts echoing around her in the stands. Lily joined in the shouts, though she felt a tad bit traitorous since she hadn't been paying attention, and followed Sirius out of the stands. Lily headed onto the pitch to tell Alice congratulations, but she found herself face to face with James Potter instead when she literally ran into him.

"Oh, er, congratulations." Lily said when she had scrambled up off the ground and regained her dignity. "Sorry about that."

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." James gave her a smile. "Are you looking for Alice?"

"Yes, but it is rather difficult to see over everyone when you are shorter than all of them." Lily said, standing on tiptoe, which really made not the slightest difference.

"I just saw her over here." James said, indicating that Lily should follow him through the crowd of people. He briefly paused a bunch of times to thank well-wishers for their congratulations, but he quickly made his escape and started through the crowd toward Alice. "There she is."

"Thank you." Lily said, giving James a sort of self-conscious smile. She realized she had misjudged him horribly the last real conversation they had attempted, but now she felt as if her world had been turned on its side and she had no clue how to behave towards him. They weren't friends by any stretch of the imagination, but nor did she appear to feel the same animosity towards him that had always characterized her interactions with him in the past. Lily resolved to treat him civilly and endeavor to refrain from shouting at him unless absolutely necessary.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later. I've got to go find Sirius and make sure he doesn't go overboard on the party preparations." James replied, and, with a smile and wave in her direction, he headed off into the crowd.

"We're you just being civil with James Potter?" Alice asked, striding up to her friend and staring after her Quidditch Captain as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes, and it has been the oddest day." Lily replied, putting a hand on her forehead. "Alice, I may have been a little quick to judge Potter."

"Uh huh." Alice looked at her friend. "I'm feeling a spill of epic proportions coming on, and I have a feeling we're going to need some double chocolate chip cookies to get through this. You've been holding something back for months."

Lily looked sheepish as she followed Alice up towards the castle to raid the kitchens. When the girls were settled, Lily told Alice everything, even how James had schemed to break Alice and Frank apart for the good of the Quidditch team. Alice took it all in stride surprisingly well, Lily thought, though she looked a little pale. Lily waited calmly for Alice's judgment of the situation.

"I am sure you did not take that so calmly when you first got that letter!" Alice exclaimed. "Surely you were incredibly taken aback by the whole thing."

"Certainly," Lily said. "I've had quite some time to think about it, and Potter's version of events lays better on my mind that Severus' ever did. Besides, I confirmed it all with Sirius this afternoon."

"Of course you did." Alice said, biting her lip. Lily watched her friend anxiously, waiting for some show of emotion from Alice indicating either anger at James for interfering, or, more likely, sadness that Frank had doubted her affections. Alice's face was still, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil that Lily was certain she had to be feeling.

"But how are you taking it?" Lily asked eventually, when she could stand it no longer. "Surely you must feel something towards Potter for talking Frank into pursuing someone else."

"He was only trying to protect a friend, and I can find no fault for that."

Lily grimaced, trust Alice to instantly forgive a wrong that was done to her. Lily was certain Alice was still saddened by the loss of Frank's attentions, but she never once mentioned it, though she often made excuses to leave the Common Room when Millicent and Frank were seen together. Lily, feeling that it was up to her to cheer her dear friend up, dragged Alice upstairs to the Common Room, where she knew very well Sirius Black was throwing a Gryffindor victory party.

"Here, drink this." Lily thrust a cup of punch into Alice's hand and quickly surveyed the room.

"Shouldn't I get changed?" Alice, who was still sporting her Quidditch jersey, asked.

"Eh, you don't smell." Lily shrugged, still looking around the room for something. "Ah ha!"

"Other clothes!" Alice squeaked as Lily yanked her away, narrowly avoiding spilling her punch all down her front.

"The boys are wearing their uniforms." Lily pointed out, pushing past where Frank was arguing with Millicent.

"Are they fighting?" Alice asked, attempting to pause within hearing distance, but unable to stop because of Lily's tight grip on her arm. "Where are we going?"

"Yes, they're always fighting." Lily said, finally coming to a stop. "Oh, do finish that punch. You need to loosen up just a smidge before I push you into Frank like I should have done ages ago."

Alice, wide-eyed, tipped back the drink and handed Lily and empty glass. Lily grabbed Connor Stoll from the dance floor, whispered something in his ear, which elicited a large grin from him, and stuck Alice's hand in Connor's, waving goodbye to Alice.

"What are you doing?" James asked from a few feet away, where he leaned against the fireplace with Remus and Sirius.

"Undoing the damage you did, something I should have done months ago." Lily turned and strode across the room, interrupting Frank and Millicent's argument by tapping Frank on the shoulder and whispering in his ear that Alice had a massive crush on him but was too shy to admit it.

"What?" Frank asked, looking around the room for Alice. His argument, and likely his relationship, with Millicent were completely forgotten. Millicent threw up her hands and strode off to join her sixth year friends in sending glares in Lily's direction.

"Potter was way off base when he told you she wasn't interested." Lily shouted to be heard over the music. "Alice is just shy, but you have to hurry because she's dancing with Connor Stoll. You've been with Millicent for ages, and she's really just trying to move on."

Frank dashed off and disappeared onto the dance floor, presumably in search of Alice. Lily clapped her hands together neatly and congratulated herself for a job well done.

"Neatly done." James said, handing Lily a drink, which she accepted with a shrug.

"Consider this a lesson, James Potter, in how to properly interfere in your friend's love life." Lily took a sip of her drink and instantly spit it out. "There is way too much alcohol in this."

"Sirius hasn't quite mastered the art of mixing spells." James grimaced. "Would you like to dance? That will give you an excuse to spy on Alice and Frank."

Lily could not think of a single excuse to offer in refusal, so she handed her drink off to some random sixth year and headed off. Dancing with James Potter this time was like night and day to the last time they had danced together. Before, it had been some sort of formal choreographed waltz, and now they were dancing to an upbeat modern song by some wizard band that she'd never heard of. She laughed as she and James copied the dance moves of other couples on the floor, and she didn't think it was awkward for a single moment, whether they were talking or not talking. Then, the song changed and a slow dance came on. James took her hand automatically, put his other hand around her waist, and they transitioned smoothly into a sort of easy waltz pattern. Lily felt her face heating up as she realized exactly how close she was to James Potter.

"Oh!" Lily glanced at the clock and stepped out of James' reach. "Look at the time! We're supposed to have been on rounds for the past fifteen minutes."

"Relax, Lily." James said. "Nobody will know, and it's not like we don't finish them early every night anyway. A late start won't matter."

"I know, only I thought maybe we could actually do them together for once." Lily glanced at James. "I ran into some Slytherins the other night who thought it would be funny to jump out at me. In the dungeons. At midnight. On the full moon."

"Lily, there's absolutely nothing scary running around the castle on the full moon." James laughed, but she wasn't offended by his laughter. It was the first time his laugh felt like he was laughing with her, rather than at her, as if his twinkling hazel eyes were letting her in on the joke as well.

"Maybe not in the castle, but there is on the grounds." Lily muttered, heading for the portrait hole with James falling into step beside her. Their fellow Gryffindors gave them a weird look as they walked past shoulder to shoulder, close enough that their arms brushed if either one moved even the slightest amount.

James laughed, "You mean Remus?"

Lily climbed out into the hallway and waited for James to clamber out and catch up to her before she continued their conversation. "No, I mean you."

James froze in the middle of the hallway and turned to stare at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius told me. You're a stag, right?" Lily continued obliviously down the hallway without realizing James was no longer beside her. He hurried to catch up, completely thrown that she seemed to know his deepest secret and didn't appear to even think it worth bringing up cautiously.

"Sirius told you?"

"To be fair, I was fishing for information and he only told me because he thought I already knew." Lily admitted, turning down a secret passage that would take them to the Potions classroom and where she had once found a couple out after hours snogging. It was completely void of other people tonight and she and James continued on for the rest of their rounds in silence, neither one feeling the need to fill the quiet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated, even if it's just to tell me you're still reading and (hopefully) enjoying!

Love from,  
MotherCrumpet


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **He had done all this for a girl he could neither regard nor esteem. Her heart did whisper he had done in for her. But it was a hope shortly checked by other considerations, and she soon felt that even her vanity was insufficient when required to depend on his affection for her, for a woman who had already refused him**_

The following few weeks brought many changes, and yet it seemed to Lily, not enough. Frank had, in fact, broken it off with Millicent Redgrave, but he was very tentatively spending time with Alice, as if afraid to trust his own feelings and Lily's opinions toward Alice's affections. Lily and James had returned to doing their own separate rounds more often than not, as they truly were incredibly pressed to find a moment of spare time and, to compound that lack of time, each was wary of pushing their luck and breaking the friendly routine they appeared to have found.

At the end of November, Lily found herself the recipient of a note from Charlotte attached to an exceedingly fancy parchment envelope.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I hope you realize that I am exceedingly happy, despite the seemingly rushed nature of this announcement. We do live in unpredictable times. I thank you for the acceptance you have given me in my relationship, even if you cannot ever truly reach understanding. I am, always, your friend_

 _Charlotte Thomas Fortescue_

"No way!" Lily ripped the parchment envelope open, glancing over to see an identical envelope in Alice's stack of mail, peeking out from under a rather long missive from her mother. Alice frowned and watched as Lily tossed the envelope haphazardly away, letting it float down the table into the boat of gravy. "Charlotte's married him!"

"WHAT?" Alice scanned the rest of her mother's letter, realizing that, other than the greeting, the whole thing was lamenting the fact that Charlotte Thomas would one day be mistress of Longbourn and turn them out in the cold. If only, if only Lily could have seen her way clear past her stubborn nature and accepted that date with Florean instead. And the nerve of the pair of them for not even inviting their closest relations and eloping. This ungrateful elopement, perhaps more than anything else, was the part that truly grated upon Mrs. Fortescue's nerves.

The heavy parchment envelope contained a beautiful announcement of the marriage of Charlotte Thomas to Florean Fortescue three days prior. The couple were headed off on a honeymoon and would host a celebration of their marriage at the Thomas' home upon their return just before Christmas.

"I'm only grateful your mum didn't send me a howler," Lily told Alice when her friend grew exasperated with the letter from her mother and stuffed it back into its envelope.

"She still might; she'll be stewing over this for ages," Alice sighed.

"I understand that things are not spectacular politically in the wizarding world at the moment, but surely they aren't as bad as all that. Charlotte has only know Florean for a few short months."

"Oh, Lily." Alice sighed, looking longingly at where Frank was seated down the table. "Why risk the wait?"

Perhaps that was true for Alice, and even for Charlotte, but Lily was determined to wait as long as she possibly could. She had found over the past several weeks that her attitude and feelings towards James Potter had shifted dramatically, but the longer she waited to inform him of the new shift, the longer she had before he was bound to send her budding hopes crashing to the ground. After all, she had not improved her family circumstances in the slightest, and he had so bluntly informed her that she had no positive traits whatsoever to offer him. To further damage her chances, she had surely proved herself to be a busybody by nosing about in his affairs regarding he and his friends being Animagi. That, likely, was not something that would recommend her towards his favor.

Lily could not shake her thoughts from that for the next several days, and so it wasn't until the third time Professor McGonagall called her name in class on Friday afternoon that she responded. "Sorry, Professor?"

"I said that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see both you and Miss Fortescue immediately." Professor McGonagall said, wondering very much where the Head Girl's head seemed to be lately. Lily had never been one to woolgather in class until recently, which was likely the reason she had made Head Girl in the first place. A brilliant witch she may be, but Lily Evans did not get her place in class without working for it harder than any other student Professor McGonagall could remember. Which was ironic, because her partner, Head Boy James Potter, had not had to work for his grades a day in his life. Until this year, that is. The pair seemed to have swapped, James diligently taking notes and spending hours in the library, and Lily appearing not to absorb a word spoken in class only to breeze through all the tests and assignments.

Professor McGonagall's musings on the subject were interrupted by the departure of her two students, and she didn't miss the concerned frowns on the faces of James Potter or Frank Longbottom as the door closed behind the two girls.

Lily and Alice silently hurried through the halls, fear spurring them on. They figured no good news could draw them out of a NEWT level class with an unscheduled visit to the Headmaster. Perhaps Lily and James would be pulled from class for some Head Students business without it being a dire emergency, but a summons for Lily and Alice was most certainly bad news. Lily gave the password upon reaching the gargoyle, and the pair headed up the moving staircase that was revealed. Alice, with an encouraging nod from Lily, knocked upon the office door upon reaching the top and was bade to enter.

"Miss Evans, Miss Fortescue, please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore's eyes did not appear to be twinkling over his half moon spectacles, and that realization sent Lily's stomach dropping to the floor with dread. She considered refusing the offer of a seat, irrationally hoping to forestall the delivery of whatever dreadful news was headed their way, but realized immediately it would be of no help whatsoever and bad news was always easier to take if you were already sitting down.

"Sir?" Alice asked tentatively as she took her seat. "Did something happen to my parents?"

"I am afraid so, though I will start by ensuring you that both are alive and the Healers expect them to remain so, though they are both gravely injured." Dumbledore said.

Lily felt herself breathe deeply, realizing suddenly that she had previously been holding her breath for the news. "What happened?"

"Can we see them?" Alice wanted to know.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them from asking more questions. "All I know is that an event your mother and father were attending was attacked by Lord Voldemort, that they are alive, and that they are being treated at St. Mungo's. Miss Fortescue, I will send you to see them via Floo powder immediately. Miss Evans, I tried to convince them already, but hospital policy dictates that only blood family members can visit patients in the hospital who are unconscious. I am sorry, but you will need to remain here at Hogwarts."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, obviously distraught she would have to face the hospital alone, without the support of Lily. "but- but she _is_ family."

"As I informed them, but they seemed unwilling to bend." Dumbledore stood up, gestured to the fireplace, and held out a container of Floo powder for Alice. Alice gave Lily a bone-crunching hug, grabbed some Floo powders, threw it into the fire, and, with a last sad glance back at Lily, stepped into the flames and disappeared off to St. Mungo's.

"I will send word the moment I hear news, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, giving Lily a sympathetic look. "Our family is as much who we choose to include in it as it is who we are born to."

Lily nodded and left the office, not trusting herself to say anything. She could feel tears pricking in the back of her eyes and her throat closing in as she hurried down the hallways hoping to find a relatively empty Gryffindor Tower where she could hide unmolested in a corner until she could gain control of her emotions. As she had a free hour when most of the rest of the house would be in class, Lily was relatively confident she would get her wish. She managed to choke out the password and headed into the Common Room.

While mostly empty, a small group of seventh year boys rocketed to their feet upon seeing Lily enter the Common Room, which was just enough to set Lily off crying.

"What happened?" James asked, with more feeling than politeness. He was the first of the boys to reach Lily, and he laid a gentle hand on her shaking shoulders, at which she crumpled into his arms, surprising him more than any of his companions. He automatically tucked her under his chin and wrapped his arms around her more securely. "Lily, what can I do? Do you need some water?"

"No," Lily sniffed and wondered if she should extract herself from James Potter's arms. "I'm fine. It's just that Alice and I just got such dreadful news from Professor Dumbledore."

Lily burst into fresh tears as she alluded to it, and the other seventh year boys found themselves offering garbled murmurs of sympathy and encouragement and observed her until she regained enough control again to continue. At length she pulled away from James and explained the little she knew, ending, "And I'm not blood family so Dumbledore can't get St. Mungo's to let me in to see them."

By this time, classes had ended and students were beginning to enter Gryffindor Tower to put their things away before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. They gave the huddle of seventh years curious looks, but maintained a wide berth when they realized it was Lily Evans who was at the center of the knot of boys. None of them had ever seen Lily this distraught, and that included the weeks following the car crash that had claimed the lives of her parents when she had managed to do any and all crying in the privacy of her own dormitory with only Alice as witness.

"I suppose we ought to head down to dinner. Unless you'd rather eat in the kitchens, Lily?" Sirius queried.

"Oh no, I do hate to make the house elves fuss." Lily sighed. "I suppose you lot don't mind if I eat with you?"

"Obviously not," Remus answered at once. "What kind of wizards would we be if we left a distressed witch such as yourself to dine alone?"

"My mother would certainly kick me out of the house posthaste," Frank pointed out.

"That answers that silly question. Come, Miss Evans. Might I have the privilege of showing you through to dinner?" Sirius offered her his arm and started towards the door. "Coming James?"

"Yes, of course. I just need to send this letter to Mum." James pulled a letter out of his pocket. Lily recognized the perfectly spaced cursive on the front from the letter that he had written her several months previously. She felt a twinge of sadness, thinking she was unlikely to ever receive another letter from James Potter. "I'll see you down there in a moment."

The remaining four seventh year boys escorted Lily down to dinner with more pomp and circumstance than she had ever been privy to before. They did their best to cheer her up, and when James joined them fifteen minutes later he also joined right in the joking and effort to make Lily smile again. It really was working, and Lily found herself quite enjoying the meal with the boys, especially the humorous story Sirius and James were now recounting of the time Peter had accidentally transfigured his hands into his feet. However, the second a dark shadow fell over the table, Lily felt her stomach plummet. She turned mechanically to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her.

"Oh, no, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said quickly, seeing the happy faces of her students freeze as they braced for the worst. "I have good news for you. St. Mungo's has agreed to let you in to see the Fortescues. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to let you Floo from my office as soon as you are finished eating."

Lily stood up quickly, the spoon loaded with mashed potatoes that she had been eating clattered loudly onto her plate. "I'm finished now, Professor."

"Then follow me." Professor McGonagall swept off, Lily following behind with a quick little goodbye wave to the boys. "I am relieved to hear that the Fortescues are expected to make a full recovery. Please convey to Miss Alice Fortescue that I am available to both of you if ever you need anything."

"Yes Professor." Lily said, getting the foggiest impression that McGonagall was actually fond of her. The head of Gryffindor house was typically thought to be the strictest teacher in the school.

"Here we are." Professor McGonagall opened the door to her office and ushered Lily inside. "The floo powder is on the mantle. You and Miss Fortescue are welcome to come in and out using my office as long as your parents are in hospital. I will inform the other teachers you may be missing a few classes here and there. They are already aware of the circumstances."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily took a pinch of the Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. She stepped in, announced her desired location, and remembered to tuck her elbows securely as she began to spin rapidly. Feeling the tiniest bit nauseated, Lily closed her eyes, reopening them only when the spinning slowed down. She took a moment to orient herself and then stepped out of the proper grate and into the St. Mungo's waiting room.

"Miss Evans?" A young witch hurried up to her. "If you'll follow me, I've been instructed to ensure that you reach the Fortescues without incident."

The witch started off immediately without waiting for an answer or even introducing herself. After a second of hesitation, Lily hurried after her, afraid she would be left behind in the hustle and bustle if she let any space appear between her and her guide. Her guide was not dressed in Healer's robes, which had Lily wondering who she was. Perhaps she was some sort of patient wellness coordinator. The hospital where Lily's parents had been taken following their car accident had someone like that who helped hospital staff interface with families, ensuring that families had all the information they required and families were housed and fed properly. Though Lily had to admit that if that was this witch's job, she was the least warm person Lily had ever seen in the position. Efficient, maybe, but comforting and warm she was not.

Lily kept her gaze fully on her guide, ignoring the interesting hustle and bustle around her, afraid that if she let her attention wander for even one split second she would get lost. Lily thought she might like to be a Healer once she left Hogwarts. Alice wanted to be an Auror, right in the front of the action, and Lily could see the appeal of that as well. She just thought if she was going to be the first on site in response to one of Voldemort's attacks that she ought to know how to help the injured. Perhaps someone like that was the reason she was visiting the Fortescues in hospital and not preparing for their funeral.

"Family only allowed in this ward." A witch in intern Healer robes stepped in front of them, blocking Lily's path and bringing her mind back from her musings.

"This is Lily Evans. You should have received a message earlier to clear her." Lily's guide said brusquely.

The intern's eyes widened as she took in Lily's guide and she went quite pale. "Oh, of course Miss Evans. Please, come in and I will show you to Aloysius and Evangeline Fortescue's room immediately." The intern ushered them inside and escorted them to the proper room, all smiles and the picture of helpfulness now. "Please, Miss Evans, let us know if you or your family require anything, anything at all."

"Thank you." Lily said to her guide and the intern, heading into the room. She was soon engulfed in Alice's hug and too occupied hearing an update from the Healers to ponder the sudden change in manners her name caused in the intern.

It was quite some time later, after Mr. and Mrs. Fortescue had woken up and the Healers had assured them all multiple times that they would both make a full recovery, that Lily and Alice headed back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall appeared to be waiting up for them in her office, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, and insisted on escorting them to Gryffindor Tower and hearing an update. She left them only after assuring them both that they could return to St. Mungo's in the morning as soon as visiting hours had begun.

Lily and Alice were climbing into their beds when Alice said, "I sure am thankful that Euphemia Potter made them change their minds about letting you visit. It was hard enough waiting for Mum and Dad to wake up with you there. I'd have been lost without you."

"Euphemia Potter?" Lily asked, forgetting what she was doing as she set her alarm and turning to gape at Alice.

"Yeah, James' mum. She's Head Healer at St. Mungo's and those Healers couldn't seem to contact Dumbledore fast enough after she'd sent them that note saying they should bend the policy to include non-blood family members."

"But-" Lily's brow knitted together, completely unwilling to admit to herself that she knew who had interceded on her behalf.

"Don't pretend I don't realize he did it for you, Lily Evans." Alice said with a smirk in her friend's direction. "Goodnight Lily."

Lily didn't have to clarify with Alice what that meant, because it was the same thought swirling around in her suddenly wide-awake mind. James Potter must have applied to his mother for help getting her in to see the Fortescues. He clearly had a letter already penned to her, so he must have just added the request for help in there quickly before sending it off. Lily finally fell asleep, still wondering what, exactly, James' help meant.

A few days later and the Fortescues had been released from St. Mungo's entirely. Lily and Alice were allowed to see them settled at home and then return to Hogwarts, where they would need to catch up on their studies. Lily had been so busy that she hardly had time to ponder James' actions. The little time that she had dedicated towards that endeavor only served to have her thinking in circles, sure that he had asked his mother to bend the rules for her because he cared for her, and then the next moment positive that this could not be the case because she had so brutally refused him on the train and accused him of something he had not done.

Lily and Alice had just managed to get Mrs. Fortescue settled with all of her comforts and a bell in her own bedroom when they heard the front doorbell ring. Mrs. Fortescue immediately moaned about not being in her proper dressing gown to receive guests, and not to, upon pain of death, let anyone in to see her unless it were just Mrs. Thomas. She figured her old dressing gown would be good enough for a visit from her. Lily and Alice glanced at each other, retreated from the room, and closed the door with garbled messages of assurance that Mrs. Fortescue would not be bothered.

"Mistress, Wonky has shown the visitors into the parlor. Should Wonky send them home?" The Fortescues' House Elf, Wonky, said tentatively, glancing at the bedroom door. Wonky clearly knew her mistress would complain if she showed the visitors into her bedroom or if she sent them home.

"Who is it, Wonky?" Lily asked, sagging against the door.

"Master Longbottom, and that proud friend of his that Mistress does not like, Master Potter?"

Lily's eyes grew wide and she felt the color drain from her face. What could James and Frank possibly be doing here, at Longbourn, unannounced, in the middle of the school term? But James had sought her out, clearly gone out of his way, and chosen to come to a place where he knew her to be without a shadow of a doubt. Lily felt the color come back into her face, sure that this visit meant his feelings for her had not changed, that he still wished to date her. She would observe him on this visit and base her judgment on the matter from that.

"Hullo Frank, James." Alice said, cheeks pleasingly pink as she entered the parlor. Lily followed behind and managed a cordial enough greeting before sitting herself on the farthest edge of the group from James. "What brings you two here?"

"We had intended to come help settle your parents back into Longbourn, but it appears you've already managed to do that without our help." Frank said. "We'd have been here sooner, but Mum insisted I bring over some proper dessert made by our House Elf to welcome them home."

"Ah, yes, the proper casseroles and desserts have been arriving all day." Alice said, grinning at Frank. She was clearly pleased that he was there. The two engaged easily in conversation, every so often making an attempt to pull in either Lily or James. Lily stole furtive glances at James to gauge his feelings towards her. She was disappointed to find him looking at Alice as often as he looked her direction, and he just as often appeared to be looking at the floor.

"Oh no." Alice groaned, hearing her mother's bell tinkling away and seeing Wonky hovering in the doorway, clearly unwilling to interrupt, but obviously needing Alice's intervention. "I'm afraid my mother needs me. We'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, of course." Frank said with a longing look at Alice as she headed out of the room. "I'll save you a seat."

"I'll see you out." Lily said, wishing desperately that she could trade places with Alice. "At least it's only a few more days until we're home for Christmas. Wonky will have quite a lot on her plate, I'm afraid."

"She seems quite the capable elf." Frank assured her, and then they left.

Lily felt quite vexed and astonished at James' behavior. Why had he chosen to come to her home if he were planning to be so quiet and indifferent toward her? What could that possibly mean?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm back on schedule! Sort of. Now, only a few more chapters left until the end, and they're some of my favorite scenes!

Love from,

MotherCrumpet


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter 7

 _ **Though I**_ **know** _ **it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place that I might make my sentiments known to you**_

It was a beautiful night, if cold, and Lily resolved to walk down to meet Alice following Quidditch practice. She hadn't been out of the castle at all over the past several days, and she suddenly felt a desire for fresh air. The fresh snow sparkled on the ground, as yet untouched by anyone. Lily thought how beautiful the grounds were when covered in snow. She liked Hogwarts at all times of the year, but she thought snow covered Hogwarts near Christmas was perhaps the most beautiful. If she turned her head, she could see the massive Christmas tree in the window of the Great Hall.

Normally after Quidditch practice Alice would be the first one out of the locker rooms, but today she appeared to be taking her time. Lily leaned against the wall outside the locker rooms to wait, deciding she could go in if it got too cold.

"Hi Lily." James greeted her with a smile, though he paused to talk to her for only the briefest moment. He glanced up at the sky. "Full moon tonight."

"I'll see you later, James." Lily smiled back at him, tilting her head towards the castle as indication that he should go help his friend. Remus may or may not already be inside the Whomping Willow waiting for his transformation into a werewolf, but Lily knew James should be with him as much as possible.

"Bye," James hurried off.

Lily was watching him go when Katie Decker shouldered her way past, knocking into Lily despite there being plenty of space to pass on either side of the redhead. "Oh, didn't see you there, Evans."

"No problem." Lily said, rubbing her shoulder and nodding to Maggie Belton, who hurried past to catch up to her friend. Connor Stoll and Rufus Munfincher stopped and chatted amicably with her for a moment before saying rather vaguely that they needed to see a man about a niffler and dashing up towards the castle. Wondering what could possibly be taking her friend so long, Lily opened the door to the changing rooms and ventured inside. She opened the squeaky door to the Gryffindor changing room to see Alice and Frank spring apart. They had clearly been in the middle of a liplock of some sort, and Alice's cheeks were tinged pink at being caught, but her eyes were shining in triumph.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said with a smirk and thumbs up in Alice's direction. "Don't mind me. I was just leaving."

"We'll walk with you." Alice said, reaching for her bag. Frank grabbed it before she could and hooked it over his shoulder before throwing his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Does this mean you two have finally made it official?" Lily asked, holding the door open for her friends as they ventured outside. "Or do you just like snogging each other when the rest of the team has headed back up to the school?"

"It's official." Alice said, then she shot Lily a warning look, "But we're keeping it quiet."

Lily raised her hands innocently. "Who am I going to tell? I know better than to tell either of your mums, and something tells me you don't mind if Sirius or Remus knows."

"Mum would start planning a wedding." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Er, my mum too." Frank said evasively.

"No, she wouldn't." Alice laughed.

Frank scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but it's really not anything to do with _you_ exactly. Really just that she has her heart set on me being with someone else."

"Who?" Lily asked, surprised that Augusta Longbottom liked anyone well enough to want Frank to date them.

"Speak of the devil." Alice said in a breathless voice as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"I understand, Albus, that it is not normal for parents to come up to the school whenever they please, but I must insist that you let me speak to one of your students." Augusta Longbottom had clearly just arrived, as she was just now taking off her massive fur coat and tossing it at the poor Hogwarts house elf that had arrived to assist. The house elf staggered off, completely buried under the coat.

"Augusta, certainly you can speak to your son." Professor Dumbledore gestured towards the Great Hall. "Would you like to get him, or shall I locate him and bring him to my office for a chat?"

"Quick, she hasn't seen us." Frank grabbed Alice's hand and yanked her down a side passage that led towards the kitchens. Lily was left staring dumbfounded at the Headmaster and Frank's mother.

"I am not here to see Frank, Albus." Augusta said, peering around her at all the students giving her a wide berth on their way to dinner. Lily had just realized that Frank and Alice had abandoned her and started cautiously to follow them when Mrs. Longbottom's gaze fell upon her. Mrs. Longbottom fixed her gaze upon Lily. "Ah, Lily, I don't suppose you would favor me with your company over some tea?"

Lily glanced around behind her, as if there might be another student named Lily lurking right behind her whom Augusta Longbottom would settle for instead. Seeing none, Lily tucked her hands behind her and screwed up her courage and patience. "Certainly Mrs. Longbottom."

Lily felt she ought to say that she would very much enjoy tea, but she couldn't quite bring herself to tell such a monstrous lie. The woman scared her down to every fiber of her being; she was not about to enjoy the next forty-five minutes or so, and she was equally certain that the experience would not be spectacular for her digestive abilities. Still, Lily didn't know how to politely refuse such an offer, and Augusta Longbottom was not someone that she wished to make an enemy of unless absolutely necessary.

"Albus, the staff parlor will be fine." Mrs. Longbottom swept off, and Lily saw nothing for it but to follow her, giving Professor Dumbledore a pleading look as she passed. Dumbledore said nothing, but Lily could swear his eyes twinkled with great amusement. "Have a seat, Lily. You have, perhaps, already guessed my reason for coming here?"

"Er, no Mrs. Longbottom, I cannot say that I have figured out the reason for this honor." Lily admitted carefully.

Mrs. Longbottom sniffed at this. "Lily, you ought to know that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness. A report of the most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I have heard that you have chosen James Potter as your beau over my dear Frank. Though I know this must be a terrible falsehood, I resolved to come at once to make you aware of my sentiments on the subject."

Lily felt her face heating up with a strange combination of emotions. Embarrassment that such rumors were flying around, annoyance at Frank for letting her be blindsided when he could have warned her, indignation that Mrs. Longbottom considered it her place to express an opinion on the matter. "I never heard any such thing."

"Can you equally assure me that there is no foundation to such a rumor?" Mrs. Longbottom demanded.

Lily's eyes flashed and she struggled to contain the sudden flare of temper that she had experienced. She remained silent, knowing that if she tried to answer, she would end up in a similar state as she did when her conversations with James devolved into shouting matches. Mrs. Longbottom appeared to need no encouragement to continue.

"This is not to be borne. Have you refused my son? Lily, do you know who the Longbottoms are? I realize you are from a Muggle family, and as such you might not be certain of the great respect paid to you by Frank's attentions. We are one of the oldest pureblood families, and my line of prized tulips goes back generations. Frank's attentions towards you means that you would inherit generations of gardening prizes and well-bred flowers. It means that he is choosing you to help continue the great Longbottom family tradition and uphold the Longbottom name in the traditions of Herbology and prize-wining tulips."

"I certainly understand, Mrs. Longbottom, but Frank has expressed no such desire towards me. In fact, I am fairly certain that he fancies Alice Fortescue." Lily glanced at the clock on the wall, hoping that blunt honesty would get her out of here in time for dinner. However, the odds were not looking great at the moment.

"Alice Fortesuce! What nonsense!" Mrs. Longbottom exclaimed. "Certainly she is from an excellent family, but what else does the girl have to recommend her? She is not Head Girl, not even a Prefect! I know for a fact because her mother told me that their house elf is responsible for the maintenance of the Longbourn gardens, which means that Alice is incredibly unsuited towards taking over the immense responsibility of my tulips."

"Perhaps she can learn." Lily said, though she was unsure she believed that for a second. Alice was not particularly interested in Herbology and had been even less interested in Lily's mother's tulips. "Besides, she makes Frank happy. I have never met anyone so perfectly suited towards one another, and I know that Frank and I could never make one another happy."

Mrs. Longbottom sniffed. "Happiness in marriage is not everything. You are to understand, Lily, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I am not used to submitting to any person's whims, and I am certainly not in the habit of accepting disappointment. At least answer this question, are you currently stepping out with James Potter?"

"I am not."

Augusta Longbottom seemed immensely pleased. "And will you promise not to enter into such an engagement?"

"I most certainly will not promise such a thing."

"Lily, I am most shocked. I thought you were a reasonable and intelligent young woman, you are Head Girl after all. Do not deceive yourself that this means I will give up. I shall not rest until you and Frank are satisfactorily matched."

"Mrs. Longbottom, it seems to me that you are fighting a losing battle if you have resorted to keeping me from dating people other than Frank. He has never once expressed an interest in me beyond the most basic friendship. I certainly am not going to refuse the romantic advances of someone that I respect highly in hopes that Frank will one day settle for me because he could not get Alice. This would certainly be a most ill-judged and, frankly, idiotic scheme on my part."

"You have no regard, then, for the Longbottom name, or the attractive qualities of my son! You are a selfish young lady. Are you thus so resolved to have James Potter then, that you will not even consider Frank?"

"I have said no such thing. Only that I am resolved to act in the matter which I believe most likely to secure my own happiness as well as the happiness of my friend Alice, and your son, Frank. Now, I cannot see that we have anything further to discuss at the moment."

Mrs. Longbottom stood up in a huff, knocking the tea service to the floor. "Well, I never expected this! I take no leave of you, wish you no health, you do not deserve such civilities."

And with that, Mrs. Longbottom swept out of the room, leaving Lily to collapse back into her chair with a strange mixture of relief and foreboding. She waved her wand weakly to clean up the tea and repair the damage to the tea service so that some poor house elf would not have to do it later and headed off to the kitchens in hopes of finding some dinner and giving Frank a piece of her mind for not warning her properly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And so, we're down to one last chapter!

Love from,

MotherCrumpet


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Soon-to-be seventh year Hogwarts student Lily Evans finds herself an orphan living with her best friend, Alice Fortescue. When fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom's parents buy Netherfield, a well-to-do house just up the street from the Fortescue's home of Longbourn, Lily finds herself caught between an overenthusiastic match-maker of a guardian, the unwanted attentions of her best friend's cousin, and Frank's snooty friend James Potter. Can Lily manage to navigate the treacherous waters of the upper-class wizarding world without making too much extra trouble for herself?

* * *

Chapter 8

 _ **My beauty you had early withstood, and as for my manners- my behaviour to you was at least always bordering on the uncivil, and I never spoke to you without rather wishing to give you pain than not. Now be sincere; did you admire me for my impertinence?**_

Frank was ever so apologetic about his mother's behavior, to both Lily and Alice. Also to James, because apparently Mrs. Longbottom had spied him on her way out and given him a piece of her mind as well for swooping in on Lily when Frank had his eye on her. Sirius, Remus, and Peter did a hilarious reenactment of the scene, as they had been with James on the way out to the Whomping Willow for Remus' transformation when it had occurred. Sirius played a brilliant Augusta Longbottom, grabbing whatever random object was nearest to use as a hat for his costume.

Lily spent the next two weeks leading up to the Christmas break hoping to get James to herself and failing miserably. She hadn't managed more than a minute alone with him and the suspense surrounding if his feelings toward her had changed was threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. Other people were always interrupting; Sirius had to have James' opinion on a prank, Katie Decker spotted them alone and came trotting over to discuss Quidditch plays, the Prefects needed to change their patrol schedules as they couldn't possibly have foreseen a conflicting event that had been scheduled for two months, Professor McGonagall needed help taking down students' names who were staying over the holidays. The list of interruptions went on and on. Lily was looking forward to their last scheduled patrol before break as certain uninterrupted time where perhaps she could get to the bottom of the situation once and for all.

"Lily, can I switch patrols with you?" A fifth year Gryffindor Prefect asked on the second to last day of the term. The fifth years were scheduled to patrol that night, and Lily and James were scheduled for patrols the final night of the term. "I wouldn't ask, but it's my Transfiguration test first thing tomorrow and I didn't do very well on the last quiz."

"No." Lily said quickly and decisively, earning a surprised look from Alice, who thought Lily ought to be more understanding, and an amused look from James, who thought he understood where Lily was coming from. He shot her a grin and turned back to his own final essay for Potions. "That is- don't worry about it. I'll do your patrols tonight and mine tomorrow. No worries; consider it a Christmas present."

"You're the best Head Girl ever, Lily!" The fifth year exclaimed, scurrying off to join her friends where they were studying on the opposite side of the Common Room.

"That was nice of you, Lily." Alice said, smiling at her friend.

"If you see that kid stop studying for even a millisecond, you swoop in and correct the situation." Lily said, only half-joking. "She better get an O on that test after skiving out on patrols to study."

"Thanks to you." Sirius said with a laugh. He was playing wizard's chess with Peter, who had taken his last test the previous day. This got a snicker from everyone in the group and Lily put away her things and headed off to patrol.

Lily made it through the next day without anything spoiling her plans, though she grew increasingly nervous as the day progressed. Remus made a joke to her between classes that he should join them on patrols that night to speed it up and Lily point blank told him that he was not welcome to join them. Sirius overheard and the pair of boys laughed about it the entire way to Transfiguration.

Lily sat on the stairs in the Entrance Hall that evening waiting for James to return after dropping his Quidditch gear off in Gryffindor Tower. She could hear his footsteps approaching and screwed up her courage. She would never know if she did not ask, and she needed, utterly needed, to know. She did not think she could bear a single moment more of not being sure that his affection for her remained and that he had asked his mother to pull strings at the hospital out of his feelings for her.

"James, I might be a horribly selfish creature, but I cannot bear to not say something, even if the words might hurt your feelings. I must thank you for what you did for me and the Fortescues, writing to your mother and asking for her help in getting me into the ward despite it being against the rules. If the Fortescues knew the full extent of what you had done, I would not be conveying only my own thanks. If I can ever do something to repay you, please let me know. I would do anything that was in my power."

"Your thanks is more than enough, Lily." James said with a smile. He had sat down beside her and stretched his legs out. "I may respect your family's unique situation, and certainly I am happy to do what I can to help Alice and any of my friends, but I must admit that I thought solely of your happiness. You see, it is foremost in my thoughts most days."

Lily felt a feeling of warmth spread through her body at that thought, and a shy smile spread across her face as she glanced sideways at James to get a look at his expression. He was watching her reaction carefully, and when he saw her smile a matching one broke out across his own face. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but the words simply refused to come to her at the moment.

James realized she needed a little bit more encouragement, and he, too, found he had reached the end of his patience. He needed to know her feelings and he needed to know them immediately. "You are too considerate to muck about with my feelings, Lily. If they have changed since the train in September, tell me. I assure you that my feelings towards you have undergone no such transition. If you tell me to shove off, I promise to never bring up the subject again."

Lily began slowly and haltingly to inform James that her feelings towards him had undergone a complete transition since the unfortunate incident on the train. "How could I have misjudged you so completely and been so prejudiced towards you? I have grown to very much respect and admire you, James. Although if you attempt to ask me out again by first telling me every single fault I have, I might still have a difficult time saying yes. No girl wants to hear that until well after marriage, if ever."

"I certainly have no intention of ever repeating that mistake." James winced at the memory, then laughed as he stood up and offered a hand up to Lily. "Come on, we'd best start on those patrols or McGonagall is certain to come give us a major telling off."

Lily gave her hand to James and let him pull her up and into his embrace. She was surprised when he leaned down to kiss her, and found herself stretching up on tiptoe to meet him halfway. It was a short kiss, but brought the promise of more, leaving both Lily and James grinning like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. James kept firm hold of her hand and pulled her down the stairs after him, headed out on patrols. Suddenly the castle, which had begun to feel drafty and cold, seemed utterly perfect.

"Strangely enough, we have Mrs. Longbottom to thank. I never would have let myself believe that your feelings towards me had changed so drastically if she had not told me off so spectacularly for stealing you out from under Frank's nose. I knew you would have told her point blank that you had no interest in me if that were still true."

"I've left nobody any illusions in that area, I believe." Lily smirked. "The whole school and likely much of the wizarding world knows that I'm not afraid to declare my feelings towards you very loudly and publicly."

"What have you ever said about me that I did not deserve?" James asked. "You have never once said something of me that was not true, and that taught me to greatly moderate my faults over the years. I most certainly deserved the telling off I received on the train. I have spent so many days thinking back on that moment and cringing."

"I won't argue with you about who deserves the better part of the blame, for I feel that we likely both deserve a great bit. I do like to think, however, that we have greatly improved upon our communication. Let's not dwell on what each of us said, because I know I still feel guilty over one or two of my more blunt moments."

"How long after I wrote that letter did you begin to believe the story I was telling you?"

"Er, it was a rather slow process." Lily said. "I'd all but accepted it by the first Quidditch match, but that's when I finally confirmed the whole thing with Sirius. To be honest, Severus' account of the events never lay well with me. Don't get me wrong, I was all too eager to believe that you were fully complicit in the situation, but I never could have believed such things about Remus. Now that I know you a little, I can see that it was completely the exaggeration of a jealous and prejudiced schoolboy. I simply cannot reconcile the version of you painted in that history with who I know you to be today."

"I was, er, quite a good deal more of a 'toerag' at that point in my life." James admitted. "I hope you have burned that letter, because I don't believe that the opening was much less cringe-worthy than my attempt to ask you out on the train."

"'Do not worry that this letter will in any manner profess the same feelings to you as I made known yesterday. I do not wish to dwell on a moment that is best forgotten by the both of us, as it can only cause more harm and a greater rift between us if we reflect upon it for too long.'" Lily quoted.

"You've memorized it, then?" James asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I only read it ten thousand times." Lily smirked. "My favorite bit was 'I have no apology to give, or anything further to say on the subject, as I was acting in the best interest of my teammate and my friend on the knowledge that I possessed at the time' because that is just so quintessentially you. Refusing to apologize for what you know to be right, even though you were so utterly wrong."

"Is it too late to burn it now? That way I can hope it fades from your memory." James groaned.

"I can certainly burn it, but I don't really see the point. I'll still pull it out whenever we have lovers spats in the future." Lily laughed. "My mind is sharp as a tack. I am Head Girl, after all."

James laughed and the pair continued down the hallway in relative silence for another few minutes.

"How you must have hated me after that train ride." Lily shook her head. "I was awful."

"Hate you! I admit that I was very put out and angry for quite a while, but over the next few weeks I resolved to act civilly towards you so that you would be confident that I had put the past behind me. I wanted to show you that I had taken your words to heart and corrected the things in my manner that needed correcting. I hoped to prove to you that I was worth a modicum of your time, even if I could never gain your affections."

The pair lapsed again into a comfortable silence, if somewhat embarrassed by the openness and sharing of feelings that was so utterly new to both of them. They continued on their patrols and it wasn't until they were nearly finished that Lily realized he had never actually asked her out in so many words.

"So, where exactly does this leave us?" Lily asked slowly.

"Well, I was rather hoping you would come to the Longbottom's New Year's party with me." James said. "Only, maybe this time we don't talk while we're dancing?"

"Hey!" Lily protested. "You're the one who brought up Severus possibly joining the Death Eaters in the middle of the dance."

On the train the next day, Lily was laughing at something Sirius had said when she realized they had nearly made it home. Things were bound to be awkward, and she couldn't help worrying how the Fortescues would react to the news of Lily's relationship with James Potter and how Mrs. Longbottom would take the revelation that Frank was dating Alice and had been for several weeks. Lily could not quite seem to decide which was going to be worse, after all Mrs. Fortescue had said some very unkind things about James the last time they'd seen him on the train platform.

"Best just to get it over with, I think." Alice said, catching Lily's eye. "Oh go on, do just tell them straight off. Then, I'll drop that I'm seeing Frank and Mum will be so over the moon that she won't even have time to react negatively."

Frank swallowed nervously. "Oh, your Mum is nothing next to mine, really. I expect it's going to be rather like having a howler blow up in my face, only it's going to be a real live person."

"Thanks for the reminder why I don't do committed relationships." Sirius said with a laugh as he looked around at the nervous expressions plastered on all his friends' faces. He high-fived Remus and Peter, who were quite enjoying watching their friends get increasingly nervous as the train slowed and prepared to stop in London.

Lily took her time grabbing her things, enchanting her trunk to float out after her as she exited the compartment, and she was still the first of her friends out into the corridor. James was right behind her, and he gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. "You must have said some pretty vile things about me over the years if you're this nervous about telling the Fortescues that we're dating."

Lily gave him a pained smile. "I may have mentioned you once or twice, and you did the worst of the damage yourself last summer."

"Oh." James groaned. "I knew you'd heard, but I didn't realize that had gotten back to the Fortescues."

"Charlotte is a gossip columnist, James." Lily laughed. "It was all over the area before the end of the party. Besides, the Fortescues had plenty of their own opportunities to judge your lack of charm."

"Brilliant." James clambered out of the train and turned to give Lily a hand down. "Now I see why you're so anxious. You should know that my parents will be absolutely thrilled to meet you properly. Mum said in a letter a few weeks ago that it was about time I grew up and acted my age; she seemed to think she had you to thank for that change."

"You write home about me?" Lily's eyes went wide. She spotted the Fortescues across the platform. Mrs. Fortescue stood on her tiptoes, staring at the back of James' head with a look of the basest curiosity as she tried to figure out who it was with Lily. Even Mr. Fortescue looked intrigued, and Lily watched as their curiosity turned to surprise as James turned and took Lily's hand in his.

"It was not entirely intentional, but it seems that I've mentioned you once or twice." James started towards the Fortescues on a path that would not take them within hailing range of Augusta Longbottom. "I think Alice was right, best to get it all over with and enjoy the holiday. Besides, I don't see Mum and Dad just yet."

And then, Lily found herself introducing James to the Fortescues as her boyfriend and realizing that the surname 'Potter' coupled with the large family fortune would have been enough to have Mrs. Fortescue forgiving James murder, let alone a little rudeness. Mr. Fortescue gave Lily a look that said he would be saving his judgment for later, but was polite enough. It wasn't until after the Potters had arrived and everyone was chatting amicably that Lily realized Alice had still not turned up and looked about the platform. She spotted Alice standing awkwardly beside Frank, gazing longingly towards where Lily's introduction was clearly going well. Augusta Longbottom was not audible over the din of families greeting students, but she was clearly in her stride having a go at Frank.

"Oh, but where's Alice gotten to?" Mrs. Fortescue asked, standing on tiptoe and peering about the platform.

"I expect she's meeting her boyfriend's family." Lily replied, gesturing to where a miserable looking Alice had turned back towards Frank. Lily was quite shocked to see Frank was no longer cowering against his mother's tirade but had puffed up to his full height and seemed to be towering over his mother and saying something forcefully. Lily had never seen easygoing Frank Longbottom be forceful towards anyone in his life.

"The Longbottoms?" Mrs. Fortescue said, her voice barely able to contain her glee. "Why didn't she say anything? Frank is such a lovely boy! I suppose he broke it off with that horrid Redgrave girl, then?"

"I suppose it's best to get all the excitement over at once," Mr. Fortescue remarked quietly to Lily, "rather than drag it out over the next several months, though we'll be hearing of nothing but Potters and Longbottoms and fall weddings for the duration of the holidays."

Lily shared a knowing look with Mr. Fortescue before turning her attentions back to Alice, who was walking with Frank in their direction. Alice appeared to be thrilled about something, while Frank was clearly in a state of absolute shock. Alice had introduced Frank to her parents and James had introduced both Alice and Frank to his parents before Alice had a second to pull Lily slightly to the side.

"He told her off. Oh Lily, Frank told his mum off for meddling in our relationship. He said he'd never wanted to date you and that he loved me and hoped she'd come around to accept it as it would be awkward if his wife and mother didn't get on. Then he just walked away."

"Wife?" Lily asked, giving Alice a look. "You've escalated quickly."

Alice just gave her a huge grin and stepped over to join Frank. Frank Longbottom Senior joined the group a moment later, clapping his son on the back and giving Lily an encouraging sort of smile. Though Augusta Longbottom never joined them, she seemed to have accepted the idea of her son dating Alice Fortescue by the time Lily and Alice next saw her at the Thomas' party for Charlotte and Florean. Certainly she was acting warmly towards Alice by the Longbottom's New Year's party, though she would never again achieve anything stronger than civil towards Lily or James, something that brought both of them great mirth and endless entertainment through the coming years.

The Potters were as thrilled to meet Lily as James had indicated, and the pair happily accepted her right into the family as enthusiastically as they had once accepted Sirius Black. Mr. Potter once admitted to Lily that they had never once thought kindly towards any of the girlfriends James had previously mentioned, as they did not appear to encourage him to behave properly, in fact rather the opposite. Mrs. Potter was clearly quite pleased to finally have a female ally in the house, as she had previously been outnumbered three to one.

Mr. Fortescue pulled Lily aside that first evening home to ascertain that she truly was happy dating James Potter and wasn't doing it out of some sense of obligation towards Mrs. Fortescue or because she felt she needed to clear out of the way for Alice to be with Frank. Once Lily had assured him that neither was the case, he accepted her decision and told her that James Potter was eons better as a possible future son-in-law than Florean Fortescue, and James eventually became the favorite, though Mr. Fortescue was also quite fond of Frank.

Mrs. Fortescue was beside herself with happiness that both girls had made such a good match, and credited herself with being responsible for the entire process. She felt her influence on Lily's manners had ensured that Lily could be a possible match for a Potter in the first place. Naturally Alice was a Fortescue and anybody would want to marry a Fortescue, especially one as pretty and smart as Alice. When the time for Alice and Lily's respective weddings rolled around, Mrs. Fortescue lorded over all the preparations like she were the Queen of England.

Though Lily and Alice both loved their families and their in-laws, the two couples decided to settle outside the region where Longbourn and Netherfield resided. Instead, Lily and James bought a small house in Godric's Hollow, a small wizarding community, and Frank and Alice bought a place a few miles down the road in the next town over. They frequently were back and forth visiting each other and it seemed like their children were destined to grow up close friends when Lily and Alice discovered they were pregnant within days of each other.

Though the Potters and the Longbottoms were in the thick of the coming war in the wizarding world, their own personal lives were filled with love, family, and friends rather than darkness. Though they might not live happily ever after, the fact remains that they did have the opportunity to truly live, and their friendships set in motion a sequence of events that ensured their sons, born hours apart, would also have the opportunity to live and love fully, their lives and fates irreversibly entwined.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed the final installment of _Potter and Prejudice_ as much as I enjoyed writing a tribute to two of my favorite literary heroines, J.K. Rowling and Jane Austen. I'm looking for the inspiration to finish my next fanfiction, so I'd love some reviews to encourage me if you're looking to read more from me!**

 **Love from,**

 **MotherCrumpet**


End file.
